Into My Arms You Fall
by Jikeda
Summary: Castiel lives in a shitty, run down apartment. It was the only thing he could afford with the meagre inheritance his parents left him, and he had barely enough money from his job to pay the bills, let alone fix the place up. Still, he was content with his lot in life. At least, that was until his infuriating neighbour moved in, working with power tools and keeping castiel awake.
1. Chapter 1

Castiel grumbled in frustration, clutching his pillow hard down against his head as he lay in his overly large and less than comfortable bed. Seconds later he huffed in annoyance and threw said pillow across the room, before glancing at the cheap clock on his side table noting it was past eight pm. It wasn't exactly late by normal standards, but seeing as he had a two am start for work in the morning, it was close to getting past the point that he should be asleep.

Still, the cause of his insomnia was not the uncomfortable bed, nor the light that slivered through a broken blind on his bedroom window. It was a person - One particular infuriating person, he thought as he padded out of his bedroom and toward his kitchen. He sifted through a cupboard until he found a small box of teabags, figuring he might as well try to relax with a warm drink. He already knew that he would be dragging his feet to complete the ten-hour shift waiting for him, let alone the shopping and laundry that he knew he desperately had to do.

As he waited for the tea to brew, he glanced around in dismay at the state of his home. The paint was flaking off the walls in increasingly larger patches. Several cabinet doors in his kitchen were either broken or missing completely, as he had removed them after hinges had finally given up with old age. The cheap tiles in his kitchen were freezing his feet, cracked in places with whole chunks completely missing. The tiles gave way to a carpeted lounge room, and while it was clean, the age and wear in the flooring clearly showed.

Castiel furrowed his brow as he stared into the darkening liquid, as though it would hold answers. The state of his apartment usually didn't get to him so much - on his wage, and with his leftover tiny inheritance from his parents, the run down place was the most he could afford to buy at the time. The money he made working barely covered bills, food, and clothing, though he had managed to save a little for what he hoped would eventually be enough to fix the place up himself. He didn't exactly have any friends to invite over, so no, the appearance didn't usually bother him. He blamed that change on the lack of sleep he'd been getting for the past few nights.

Three days ago the man who was currently causing all of his problems had entered his life in a spectacularly dramatic manner. He glared at the wall as he leant back on the counter, remembering the moment against his own will.

* * *

Castiel groaned as he dropped the keys at his feet, his third attempt at slotting the key into the door lock failing miserably. He dropped his forehead against the door and let his eyes close, allowing himself to feel the exhaustion for just a moment. Twelve hours he'd been on his feet, working overtime at the gas station. His body clock screamed that it was incredibly late, being five pm, and to top it off he had to be back for his usual four am shift the next day. He wasn't forced to do the extra hours - but when one of his colleagues couldn't make it, Castiel saw an opportunity to add to his DIY fund and quickly volunteered to cover until someone else could come in.

That ended up seeing him work four hours overtime when he should have been eating, relaxing, and heading to bed. He released a long sigh and was about to open his eyes and retrieve his keys, when he felt a rough shove on his shoulder. Confused, he lifted his head to find the source - and was met with his own keys jangling annoyingly in his face.

"Yo, bud, zone out on your own time."

The keys shook again, and Castiel frowned as he reached out a hand to retrieve them. He blinked in confusion at the keys in his hand, then glanced up again to meet shockingly green eyes that caught his breath. Time stood still for a moment as he appraised the man standing before him - slightly sandy brown hair that curled over his forehead, a smattering of freckles, and perfectly pouty lips that were currently drawn down in a frown. Castiel flicked his eyes back up to catch the man's, which were slightly narrowed with annoyance.

"Hey, you hearing me?" The man asked, impatience colouring his tone.

"I'm sorry, what?"

The man huffed with annoyance, shifting the toolbox he was carrying to his other hand. Castiel's eyes were drawn to it, not having noticed it before.

"Look, man, I don't know how much you've had to drink, but I'm gonna be hanging around here for a bit and I'd appreciate if you didn't block my path with your drunken inability to unlock your damn door. I got work to do, right?"

Castiel blinked in shock, about to defend himself and tell the man that no, he wasn't drunk, he had been working - then anger seeped through, along with the realisation of what the man had said about staying awhile. He knew it was irrational, but exhaustion made his temper flare, and before he knew it he was standing straighter and glowering at the man, eyes shining brightly.

"Look, MAN," He started, fingers making air quotes mockingly. "I live here, and if I want to stand in this hallway the entire night, I will do so. Your inability to conduct yourself in an appropriate manner will not dissuade me from entering my own apartment, which is all I was trying to do. If you have an issue with that, feel free to take it up with the manager of this apartment block, or leave. Your choice."

Castiel could see the shock filter into the man's eyes as he finished his rant, his tone practically dripping with venom. A slight pang of guilt went through him, but he ignored it as he jammed the key angrily into the lock and entered his apartment, childishly slamming the door behind him. He stood there a moment, listening as the man apparently shuffled away down the hall.

All at once, the adrenaline drained from his system, and he leaned back against the door, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor. This last week had been nothing but long shifts with no time to rest properly, and it was starting to catch up. He let his head rest back against the door, closing his eyes - just for a minute.

It was nice, he thought, just resting. At least, that was until the noise began.

* * *

Castiel hissed as his cup of tea sloshed over, burning an angry red mark across his wrist and hand. He slammed the cup down on the counter, thrusting his burnt limb under running water in the sink. His head dropped onto the countertop as tears sprang to his eyes, not from the pain, but rather from frustration at hearing the loud banging coming from the apartment one over - the banging that he'd had no relief from for three nights, and had made him jump and burn himself in the first place.

Pain and frustration suddenly gave way to a burning rage, similar to the temper that flared up the first time he'd met that presumptuous, gorgeous, infuriating bastard. Only this was more intense, fueled by sleepless nights, lack of food and long shifts. The normally very placid man slammed the tap off and stormed out of his apartment with not a care that he was still in his sleep pants and robe, his face a mask of untamed anger.

He reached the door to the apartment next to his, dimly glad of the fact that nobody else lived on this floor as he braced one hand on the door, the other curling into a fist and hammering on the decorative door as hard as he could, intent on making himself heard over the loud banging and rock music blaring from the place.

Within a minute the music was shut off, the banging stopped, and the door was ripped open to reveal worried green eyes with a hint of - was that fear? Castiel balked, wondering with a brief moment of clarity if he'd made the wrong choice. That glimmer of fear wasn't a normal reaction, and it made him feel guilty.

"What the- oh, it's you. Drunk dude. The hell are you doing?" Those eyes narrowed with annoyance. "You drunk again? Cause if you are, I ain't-"

"If either of us is drunk it must be you for the past several fucking nights!" Castiel spat, cutting the man off and jabbing a finger at his chest childishly. "Do you have any respect for people or are you so caught up in your rich boy fantasy with your fancy new apartment that you just didn't think that some of us have to actually work for a living?!"

He knew it was unfair. He really did. But damnit this idiot had made assumptions about him first, so he felt justified doing the same. Besides, he'd seen the price the apartment had just sold for, along with the expensive materials the man kept carting into the place, so he was certain he was pretty close to the mark.

Dean faltered, taking a physical step back from the fuming man in front of him as a second flash of fear shot through him. He recovered quickly, however, eyes turning steely and meeting Castiel's blue fury with determination. He wasn't going to back down from this irate, apparently alcoholic neighbour.

"What the fuck?" Dean yelled back, anger curling from a dark place. "Who the hell do you think you are?! I'm just trying to get a damn job done here!"

"Who am I?! I'll tell you, I'm the poor bastard trying to get some fucking sleep while you carry on in here!"

"Hey!" A new voice cut over the top before either of the two men could speak any more. Two sets of furious eyes turned to meet an angry, short man. "If you two have an issue take it inside. You're making the whole building uncomfortable!"

With that the man stormed away, leaving the two to stare at each other in furious silence. Without thinking about his actions, Castiel simply reacted - he pushed the man hard, forcing him to stumble backwards, then strode into the apartment and slammed the door. Dean was shocked, staring wide-eyed at Castiel, noticing the pale skin, and how hard he was breathing - yet the fury still in his eyes quickly shriveled any sympathy he might have felt.

So Dean reacted on instinct - he pushed back, slamming the man back against the door he had just closed, and pressed his arm hard against the man's chest, face only inches away from his as anger simmered between them. He stared the man down, letting the silence stretch as they both breathed hard. He noticed, not for the first time, how good the man looked. He had a bit of a stubble, sure, but it wasn't messy. And those damn eyes, blue eyes that drew him in so deeply the first time, looked even more gorgeous now, simmering with anger and a bit of something else... Something Dean recognised curling in his own gut.

"Get off me." Castiel bit lowly, still simmering, but helpless to the desire that curled in him at the strength in the body pressing against him.

"You're the one trespassing. Give me one good reason why I should."

One good reason. There was only one thing on Castiel's mind right now, and if the man wanted to push his limits, then goddamnit so would Castiel. His hands shot up, gripping the elbow of the arm held across his chest and the bicep of the other arm, pulling the man closer to him. There was a brief flash of understanding in the green eyes before his own eyes slipped shut, pressing his lips to the other man's, rough and desperate and greedy.

It wasn't one-sided. Castiel was certain of that much when he felt the man melt into him, and he didn't miss the soft whimper that snuck from the man, belying the unshakeable front that he put up. Despite that, a flicker of doubt made itself known as the man jerked back from him and stared in shock, releasing his hold on Castiel. Dean took a step back, fingers to his lips as he stared at the man with wide eyes. Several thoughts ran through his mind, chief among them being 'This is a really fucking bad idea' and yet he couldn't help it when his eyes darkened and he surged forward, arms wrapping around Castiel while desire and anger warred heavily in his mind.

Castiel opened for him willingly, a groan making its way up his throat as the man licked inside his mouth hungrily. There was nothing gentle or loving about this. It was pure rage and passion and desire, all curled into one ball that had exploded the moment their skin met. Dean groaned as Castiel's hands found his hips, pulling him harshly against himself with a bruising grip. He gasped aloud as the hands slid up, gripping and bruising marks up his side.

The kiss broken, Castiel let his head thunk back against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment. He hissed as he felt the man bite down on his throat, the line between pain and pleasure shattering as the man sucked a bruise into his skin roughly. The rational part of his mind told him to push the man away, but his hands were moving, ripping the man's shirt up and over his head with a desperation he didn't know he could feel.

He immediately latched his attention onto exposed nipples, twisting and pinching with just the right amount of pressure that had the man hissing against his neck, bucking his hips forward to grind his erection against Castiel's. The feeling sent heat curling through his abdomen, and his hands shot back to the man's hips, pulling him roughly against him to grind together.

"Shit...Agh.." Castiel gasped out, his head hitting the wall again as he bucked against the man.

"Holy shit," Dean muttered, pulling back to stare at the man. He looked absolutely wrecked already, his breath coming in desperate pants and gasps. "Been a while, huh?"

"Fuck you," Castiel replied, voice broken.

"I don't think you're gonna last long enough for that, princess." Dean grinned against the skin of his throat, then bit down roughly again.

"Ah! Ah... Fuck... Shit... You..." Castiel gasped out, his back arching forward.

"Dean." He muttered, right before he sucked another bruise into the spot.

"Ca-Castiel."

Castiel groaned out, feeling Dean's hand drop down to his pants. It was by far the strangest way of introducing oneself he had ever heard of, but he wasn't complaining. Rather, he was hastily scrabbling at Dean's pants, nearly ripping the button off in his desperation. Dean chuckled darkly against his throat, pushing the sleep pants down over his ass, stopping at his thighs. Strong, sure fingers wrapped around his cock, and Castiel felt his knees go weak as a loud moan forced it's way up his throat.

"Jesus..." Dean breathed, moving his hand on Castiel's cock just to hear more of those desperate, filthy moans.

"Dean-" Castiel gasped brokenly, his fingers tugging at his belt loops.

Dean grinned and wriggled his hips so that his pants slipped down with Castiel's tugging. In mere seconds Castiel ripped his boxers down, then Dean was sighing as his cock sprung free, hard and leaking. Instead of wrapping his hand around his cock, as Dean had hoped, Castiel's fingers dug into his hips again, crushing them together mercilessly.

"Fuck!" Dean cursed, the feeling of his cock sliding against Castiel's nearly bringing him undone. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so fast to tease the man about not lasting long, he thought dimly.

"Dean.." Castiel whimpered as his hips bucked erratically, trying to get some sort of friction.

"I got this Cas," Dean growled, reaching a hand between their bodies.

He pressed his mouth back to the other man's, kissing him ferociously as his hand wrapped around both of their cocks, thumb rubbing precome to slick the way somewhat. It was still rough, painful even, but that was exactly what they both needed right now. Dean groaned as he licked into Castiel's mouth greedily, his free hand kneading Castiel's skin on his hip. Castiel, for his part, was moaning with abandon now, his mouth moving away from Dean's to bite down on the man's neck repeatedly, leaving small bruises from his neck to his shoulder.

Dean was groaning now, his head dropping to Castiel's shoulder as he bucked into the grip, the feeling of his cock sliding with Castiel's sending delicious waves of pleasure through him. He cursed as Castiel's nails dug into his back, the man having wrapped his arms around him at some point. It was just the right amount of pain that Dean loved, that he hadn't known in so long.

"Cas, fuck... I'm close already... Shit..." Dean groaned, pulling Cas' hips into a bucking rhythm that matched his own.

"Harder," Castiel gasped against his neck, licking and biting at the sensitive skin. "Fuck, Dean.."

Dean was only too happy to comply, tightening his hand around their cocks, feeling the rough pull sending heat through his abdomen and groin. He moved his fingers slightly, alternating between hard and soft, a pulsing rhythm that had him almost over the edge. Castiel's moans got louder, his hands scrabbled at Dean's back, and the man knew he was close, just needed that one push over...

"Need you to - ah - Fuck me, next- next time, Cas-"

That was all it took for Castiel to honest-to-god scream out, his cock pulsing against Dean's as the first stream of come shot out, covering them both. Instinctively, Castiel surged forward and bit down hard on his neck, nails finding purchase and digging into Dean's back as his orgasm wracked his body. The pain sent Dean tumbling over and he was groaning out a string of curses, several streams of come joining with Castiel's.

Castiel could feel himself trembling as he held the man's body close to his, slowly coming down from his orgasm. The anger had abated, and a deep exhaustion was beginning to set in. He hummed contentedly, feeling like he could fall asleep right this second. Dean's head was still resting on his shoulder, the man's breathing returning to normal slowly.

Then reality slapped him in the face with a moment of clarity.

"Shit..." He muttered, pushing Dean away from him.

At first, there was confusion in the green eyes that stared at him. Then Castiel saw the moment realisation set in and, without a word, Dean turned away and stalked off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Castiel flushed, whether with embarrassment or anger, or both, he wasn't certain. But he couldn't bring himself to feel the rage he had before - his mind was somewhat settled now, and that thought unnerved him as he redressed and exited the apartment quietly.

It wasn't until half an hour later, once he was clean and curled up in his bed, that he realised everything was quiet now. There was no banging, no music - it was peaceful, as was his mind. And so he drifted into an easy sleep, with a slight smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days passed a lot easier than the three before. The two men hadn't exactly struck a friendship - in fact, every time they encountered each other in the hall, the two barely gave a mumbled greeting and avoided eye contact. Despite that, however, Castiel had noticed that the noise tended to stop around seven each night. It wasn't a perfect situation, given his work hours, but it was liveable. Castiel felt a slight thrill at the realisation that Dean had taken his ranting seriously and was making an honest effort.

Tonight, however, nothing was calming him down, not even the lack of noise. All week he'd been working twelve hour shifts, and the gas station was getting particularly busy this close to christmas. He was more exhausted than he could ever really remember being, except for those few weeks he'd been homeless and too scared to sleep. Still, he was staying awake now, waiting for his clothes to finish washing so he could throw them in the dryer. He'd had no time for shopping or proper housekeeping, and the situation was getting dire. Dinner was a bowl of two minute noodles, practically no nutrition value, but it was all he had left. He really needed to do groceries as soon as possible.

To make matters worse, he'd had a massive argument with a coworker today. A comment about his orientation, that he would usually have let slide, set him off. After yelling at the man for a few minutes, his manager had dragged him to the office and calmly asked him to explain. She calmed his fears of being fired, and explained that she wanted to know what was going on, as that behaviour was very uncharacteristic of him.

After ten minutes of telling her he was just stressed, and her refusing to believe him, Castiel had broken down. He began finally telling the kind, caring redhead all about what the coworker had been doing since he started several weeks ago. It was mostly just derogatory comments, but the man had physically harmed him a few times. Castiel considered them to be little things - pushing him down the stairs, or pushing him into a stack of drinks while he was stocking fridges.

After listening to him rant, Charlie had passed him a box of tissues, sent for a cup of coffee, and told Castiel to wait in the office. Then she'd left, leaving Castiel a little worried by the look of fury in her eyes. Castiel had heard yelling, and after some twenty minutes she had returned with assurances that the man had been fired and banned from the premises. Castiel felt guilty, however Charlie assured him that the other staff had complained several times about his behaviour, and all she needed was Castiel to confirm the stories officially.

Granted his day was easier after that - however the whole incident had left him both emotionally exhausted and riled up at the same time. While Charlie was kind and understanding, and offered him a lift home, Castiel could see the stress in her face at the idea of having to keep the shop stocked with two employees down. It took some time, but he eventually convinced her that he was fine and could stay, and finished his shift.

Diving into the physical aspect of work helped - stocking fridges and shelves, receiving and putting away deliveries, it all helped keep his mind off things until he finished. As soon as he left, however, the anger returned. Even now Castiel was restless and grumpy, kicking at a blanket that got in his road on the way to sit on the couch. He let his head drop back, eyes closed as he focused on his breathing, trying to calm and relax his body and mind. He should look into yoga or tai chi or something. Maybe it would help ease this uptight feeling that he'd developed. He made a mental note to do some research.

Then he heard it. The small noise that had been bugging the back of his mind without his fully realising for the past hour. Someone was using a drill, probably something high powered judging by how easily he could hear it, now that he had noticed. Castiel shot up, eyes flashing with irrational anger, knowing exactly who that someone would be.

Any semblance of reason was abandoned as he threw his door wide open and stomped out of the apartment. He never even stopped to notice that the clock barely read half past six, a full half hour before Dean usually respectfully stopped working. He didn't stop to think what exactly he was going to do when he confronted the man, running purely off an instinctual need. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew exactly what his intent was - but he refused to admit that, just yet.

"Dean?! Open up you asshole!" Castiel roared as he hammered on the door.

The drilling sounds stopped, and within seconds the door was yanked open, a very confused and irate Dean glaring at him from the doorway.

"What the hell, man?! It's not even six thirty!"

Something inside Castiel faltered at the sight of the man, shirtless with only a pair of shorts on, even in the freezing temperatures. His eyes dropped, following beads of sweat that ran down Dean's chest. He was covered in saw dust and sweat, absolutely filthy, and Castiel didn't give a damn. His eyes flicked back up to Dean's, darkening with want in place of anger.

"Cas?" Dean asked lowly, his breath hitching slightly on the word.

That slight hitch snapped something inside Castiel, and he surged forward to capture Dean's lips against his own, pressing his tongue insistently forward. Dean caught him, arms circling Castiel's waist as a whimper of surprise parted his lips, and then Castiel was licking inside his mouth, heated and filthy in a way that had Dean instantly hardening in his shorts. Dean tried his best to kiss back and keep up, but Castiel was relentless, seizing control almost violently. There would be no battle for dominance tonight - Castiel was taking it, he needed it, needed to release his anger and frustration.

"Door-" Dean gasped between kisses, while trying to pull the man closer.

Castiel made an affirmative grunt, kicking out behind him to close the door as they stumbled further into the room. He misjudged his reach, however, and they fell to the ground as the door slammed shut. Dean let out a grunt with the pain of landing on the hard floor, but there was no time to hesitate, as Castiel was back on him in an instant, licking and biting down his neck, over his chest, latching on to a nipple. Castiel swirled his tongue around the hardened peak then nipped, and Dean cried out, back arching off the ground. Castiel chuckled, mentally noting his reaction for future use.

"Rou-rough day, princess?" Dean gasped out as Castiel's tongue laved at his nipple, his hand reaching up to play with the neglected side. He rolled the bud between his fingers, pulling and pinching lightly, then harder as he drew delicious sounds from the man beneath him.

"Mm.." Castiel grunted in response, rolling his hips against Dean's in a way that had him moaning out Cas' name.

Castiel huffed a small laugh in response, relinquishing his nipples in favour of tugging at Dean's shorts, his mouth following a trail with hard nips and gentle sucks toward his target. Dean gasped as he realised where the man was heading, his hands shooting up to tangle in the dark, messy hair.

"Shit... Shit.." He bit on his bottom lip, trying to silence himself as the shorts finally gave way, leaving his cock unclothed, hard and leaking as it curled up toward his abdomen

"Don't." Castiel growled and stilled his movements, glaring up at Dean. The man met his gaze, puzzled. "You are the noisiest asshole I've ever met, so don't you dare muffle yourself or I will make you scream. I have suffered from your lack of silence so by god I will enjoy forcing those sounds from you now."

Dean let his head hit the floor, groaning as his cock twitched with excitement. Castiel watched his face, noticing how excited the command seemed to make Dean. Castiel was in the mood to dominate, and he guessed by the reactions that Dean was relishing in the thought of giving up control.

"That's better. Now stay still, for fuck's sake."

Dean whimpered at the command, trying to keep his hips still - then his back arched off the floor, crying out in surprise as Castiel's mouth was on him, enveloping three quarters of his cock in a delicious heat. Castiel hummed, laving his tongue against the underside of his cock, and it sent Dean's eyes rolling back. His hands tightened, pulling at Castiel's hair roughly in a way that had him groaning around his cock.

Castiel slowly bobbed his head on Dean's cock, alternating between sucking and laving his tongue around the appendage, simply enjoying the moans and cries he was pulling from the man. All too soon, Dean was pulling hard on his hair, and Castiel focused enough to pull back, listening to the man's whimpers.

"Cas, I can't - need you-" Dean whimpered, lust blown pupils staring up at Castiel.

A thrill shot through him, straight to his groin as understanding flickered, but there was also a jolt of uncertainty. He wasn't prepared, and it would hurt far too much for the man currently squirming beneath him. He wasn't sure he could resist, though, the reactions he drew from Dean were just too amazing for him to not want to be buried inside him, to watch the man fall apart.

"Dean, I don't have-"

"Toolbox." Dean gasped, pointing.

Frowning in confusion, Castiel glanced around and found the toolbox beside the door, barely a foot away. He scrambled over, returning with a paper bag which he showed Dean for confirmation. Dean nodded, and Castiel hesitantly glanced inside, then a grin broke his face as he found a small bottle of astroglide and a strip of condoms. He tore one off and kept the bottle, throwing the bag back toward the toolbox before he turned back to Dean. The man looked absolutely wrecked, moaning again as Castiel rolled his clothed erection against Dean's aching cock.

"Do you always carry lube and condoms in your toolbox?" He asked with a grin.

"Only when the pissed off, horny neighbour keeps barging in." Dean shot back sarcastically.

God he wanted to just take him, give in to primal desire. But he had to be absolutely certain. He leant forward, capturing Dean's lips for another filthy kiss as they ground together roughly, then moved down to nip at his sensitive spot on his neck. His hands moved down, gently sliding his shorts down further. Dean squirmed, eventually managing to kick his shorts off with breathless pants as Castiel continued to lavish his neck.

"Dean... I have to know, are you absolutely sure you want-?"

The grip on Castiel's hair tightened and he was pulled back roughly, far enough that Dean's lust blown eyes could glare into his, a desperation there that matched Castiel's own. Castiel didn't need to hear his words to confirm what he was asking - he could see in his eyes that Dean was absolutely, one hundred percent sure.

"Fuck me, Cas."

All the air left his lungs in a primal groan as he went back in for more desperate kissing, fumbling with the tube. The hesitation was gone as he slicked up his fingers, then dropped the bottle. He reached blindly, fingers skating over delicate skin until he found Dean's hole and circled it lightly. Dean moaned, his hips pressing down, and in that moment Castiel pressed a single finger roughly inside him, giving him no time to prepare.

"Fuck!" Dean gasped, breaking the kiss and dropping his head back on the floor.

"Been awhile, huh?" Castiel teased, repeating Dean's words back to him.

Dean gritted his teeth, his hands tightening painfully in his lover's hair. Before he could respond, however, Castiel plunged a second finger inside of him, scissoring him open hard and fast. The sting brought tears to his eyes, yet it was a pain he enjoyed, if the stream of curses was anything to go by. His hips bucked down, trying to force Castiel faster, or deeper, or something. His brain wasn't working clearly by this point.

He barely registered the dark huff of laughter before Castiel crooked his fingers, and Dean cried out as sparks flew through his body. He dimly heard Castiel curse before the man was rubbing against his prostate again, and Dean was moaning and writhing with desperation. His hands released from Castiel's hair, grabbing at his pants, the floor, anything where he could find purchase.

"Ah- Agh! Cas- Fuck, please, fuck me, need you.."

Castiel was staring at the man crying out beneath him with awe, amazed at the sounds and reactions he drew from the man. His fingers were fucking into him hard, scissoring and twisting to open him up for Castiel. At the sound of Dean's babbled pleas, he couldn't wait any longer. As he continued to stretch Dean, he used the other hand to pull his sleep pants down far enough to free his aching, leaking cock. He groaned as he wrapped his fingers around it, tugging a few times. God he was not going to last long. Dean whimpered beneath him, hips angling to try and get his fingers on that magic spot again.

"Almost, almost, I've got you Dean.."

Castiel soothed, ripping the condom packet open with his teeth. He struggled to get the condom over his cock with one hand, but he couldn't stop fingering the man, relishing in the desperate cries and gasps. Eventually he managed, and he pulled his fingers free, wiping them on a rag that was conveniently beside them on the floor. Dean whimpered and grabbed out at him, eyes begging for a return of the pleasure - then a sigh left his lips as Castiel lined up above him, the head of his cock pressing against his entrance.

Dean lifted his legs higher, wrapping them around Castiel's waist on instinct. Their eyes met, lust and passion crashing together, yet Castiel's still held a silent question. Dean bit down on his lip, noting the way Castiel's eyes were drawn down, then back to his eyes - then he nodded slightly, hands coming up to grab at Castiel's sides. Castiel barely moved, tiny little pushes that stretched Dean's hole, not quite popping inside.

"Hurry up and fuck me you asshole," Dean gritted out, hips pressing down to stretch his hole on Castiel's cock as the hesitation continued.

Then Castiel thrust forward and in one hard stroke he bottomed out inside Dean, watching as the man's back arched off the floor again and he cried out in pleasure. Dean gripped hard to Castiel, his nails digging into the skin as his mouth dropped open in an O shape. He gasped as Castiel pulled back, giving him no time to adjust before he surged forward again, making Dean scream out as his prostate was hammered.

"Fuck Cas! Ye- Shit.. Fuck, hard- harder babe, please, please..." Dean babbled, alternating between screaming out curses and sobbing pleas.

"Jesus fuck..." Cas panted, his eyes wide with awe as he listened to the man beneath him coming undone.

Castiel shifted slightly, planting his knees and feet securely to get the best leverage - then he began slamming into Dean, pounding into him with a rough and hard rhythm. Their cries and groans mixed together, and Castiel hissed as he felt the sharp pain of nails leaving streaks down his back. He wasn't going to last long, he could tell by the coil winding tighter in his gut - yet the way Dean was screaming out on every thrust and arching off the floor, he definately wasn't far behind either.

Castiel loved watching the way Dean's eyes darkened, slipping half closed as he drew closer. His own orgasm was approaching fast like a tidal wave, waves of pleasure rolling through his body. He tried to fight it, refusing to come before his lover. He knew Dean was close and so, he balanced himself on one hand, wrapping fingers around Dean's cock as his motions started becoming erratic. He barely got in a few rough tugs before the man went silent, eyes flying open as his body seized - then he let out a cry, a mixture of curses and Cas' name, as his cock pulsed in Castiel's hand and jets of hot come started to cover them both. Castiel was undone by the sight. He thrust in hard and stayed there, bottomed out inside Dean with a loud groan. He dove in to meet Dean's lips in a filthy kiss as his cock shot his load into the condom, Dean's hole clenching around him.

The two lay together for a few moments, soft groans and broken whimpers slipping out as each of them moved slightly. Eventually, however, it had to end, and Castiel slowly pulled out, wincing at the oversensitive feeling when Dean clenched harder around him. He rolled off the man, dropping to his side on the floor - only to wince at the pain of nail tracks. It was uncomfortable now, but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the pain the other man had caused him. He glanced at Dean, eyes raking over his naked body, then bit down on his bottom lip guiltily.

"Shit.. Sorry."

Dean opened his eyes and glanced across at Castiel with confusion - then he followed the man's gaze to his own chest, where there were dark, teeth shaped bruises marking a trail down his chest. Suddenly Dean started laughing, his head dropping back on the floor, staring at the ceiling as his chest shook with laughter. After a few seconds Castiel started laughing too, and they both dissolved into hysterics, lying on the cold floor, covered in sawdust, come and sweat.

"I'm sure I gave you your fair share, man, don't worry 'bout it." Dean chuckled once he calmed down.

Castiel wrinkled his nose as he shifted, feeling the pain of the scratches on his side again. Somehow, despite how much Dean did not like this man whatsoever, he couldn't help thinking how endearing the look was on his face - nor, with a jolt, how much he didn't want him to leave again. That thought was sobering, and turned his lips down in a slight frown.

Castiel noticed it, and his lips thinned in annoyance. He assumed the frown meant there was about to be a repeat of the quick run to the bathroom and slammed door.

"Now are you going to shut up and let me get some sleep?" He asked with more venom than intended.

Dean frowned more, rolling to his side and propping his head up on his hand as he stared at the dark haired beauty.

"Man, what is it with you? Is life that bad you gotta drag everyone else down? Or do you just need someone to take it out on when you have a rough day? Not that I mind but seriously, if life sucks so much, change it."

Castiel snorted at that, and like a switch the post sex bliss was gone. He felt the loss deeply, wishing they could have spent just a little more time enjoying the aftergloe. He stood quickly, pulling his pants back up in a hurry, though he winced at the movement. He turned on Dean, not missing the way the man winced at the anger in his eyes.

"You're a good fuck, Dean, I'll give you that. But the rest is really none of your business."

And with that, Castiel fled back to his apartment, the anger fading quickly to be replaced by guilt at the hurt expression in Dean's eyes. Hurt that he had caused, with his scathing comment. He hadn't meant it, but it had come out of his mouth anyway, and now he couldn't take it back. Something had been growing between them in the short time they had known each other, and now it was gone. He had ruined everything.

Later that night, when Castiel was comfortably in bed with nothing but silence surrounding him, he broke. The tears flowed freely, wracking his body as he wondered what kind of person he had become.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Castiel was greeted with a pounding headache that instantly put him in a bad mood. He glared at his reflection as he shaved carefully, following an overly long and *relieving* shower. He muttered curses at his coffee machine, and pouted moodily as he sat on the couch to write a task list for the day. In his bad mood the night before, he had totally forgotten he had two days off work. Of course, that meant the washing could have waited - but then again it meant he could fit more in today. Within half an hour he had a carefully scheduled list compiled, every second of his day accounted for.

Castiel sat back in the couch, sipping the remnants of his coffee. He frowned as he recalled his previous confrontation with Dean - whether he liked the man or not, he'd had enough rest to realise that his words were callous and cruel. He didn't usually behave like that - in fact, from the moment he met the man, he'd been behaving in a way that entirely contradicted the way he tried to conduct himself.

"I need to apologise..." He muttered to himself, as he picked his list up again.

He glanced over his schedule - then he smiled crookedly as an idea came to mind. He made a few adjustments to the list then nodded to himself. Hopefully, his plan would work. With a hopeful outlook, Castiel rinsed his cup, and set to his first task of cleaning the apartment.

* * *

Castiel arrived back at his apartment block just before Midday, which meant he was half an hour ahead of schedule. He parked his car in the underground garage, making sure to lock it before he headed toward the elevator to take him up, laden with shopping bags. He was waiting for it to arrive when he heard a voice that held an anger that made his blood run cold.

"So, this is where you live." A large hulk of a man that he wished he didn't recognise stepped out of the dark stairwell, and Castiel cursed himself for not seeing him. At his panicked expression, the man chuckled darkly. "Ah, don't look so tense, now. If I was going to do something to you here, I would have already done so."

"Uriel." Castiel breathed, glancing at the elevator doors. It hadn't arrived yet, and despite the man's words, he felt the beginnings of panic.

"You cost me a job, fairy." Uriel growled, taking a step closer. "That's going to cost you. Now that I know where you live, it will come when you least expect it. But it will come. Every shadow, every strange sound - that could be me, Castiel, coming to exact my revenge."

The elevator dinged it's arrival and Castiel tumbled into it, his back hitting the wall as he slammed his hand on the button for his floor. Uriel's dark laughter followed him as the doors closed, leaving him panting and trembling, struggling to remind himself to breathe as his throat closed up with fear. By the time the doors slid open again, he was slouched on the floor. His chest heaved, unable to get his breathing under control, and he stared blankly at the floor. He could hear a voice, but he couldn't respond to it anymore, his entire focus on getting air into his lungs.

"Cas? Cas!"

He was dimly aware of hands holding his shoulders, shaking him - But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't react. His body wasn't cooperating with his mind anymore. He felt, however, the moment he was pulled against a strong body and held tight. He could hear slow, steady breathing in his ear, loud and controlled. Some part of his mind recognised it, and as he copied, the breaths slowly got steadier and deeper, until eventually he was breathing normally. Control of his body returned, and he pulled away slightly, frowning in confusion.

"Dean?"

"Jesus, Cas, what the hell happened?" Dean stared at him, relief and worry written in his face.

"I-" Cas paused as his mind raced. How could he explain this? How could he explain a few simple words had set him off like that? No. "I'd.. rather not talk about it."

"Right." Dean's eyes darkened as he sat back, his lips pursed. "Well, guess I'm good for more than just a fuck, huh?"

"Dean..." Castiel sighed, shame washing over him as he closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have said that about you. It was cruel and- and I didn't mean it."

"Yeah? Well, sorry doesn't just magically make it alright, man." Dean crossed his arms, watching Castiel. Admittedly, he hadn't expected the apology, but he wasn't going to let the guy get away with it that easily.

"I know." Castiel answered in a small voice, glancing back up at Dean. "I was hoping you would let me make it up to you. I would like to make you lunch. If.. if you haven't eaten yet. It isn't much, but it's food and I am a decent cook, and-"

"I'd like that." Dean cut him off, allowing a small grin. Food could always win him over, but he found the way Castiel kept babbling was endearing.

"-Oh. Great. That's great. Thankyou. I should probably..." Castiel glanced around himself, only now realising this whole conversation had happened in the elevator.

Dean shook his head with a smile and stood, then offered a hand to the man. Castiel accepted gratefully, and within a few minutes he was out of the elevator, once again laden with his shopping bags. Dean remained in the elevator, and Castiel looked at him questioningly.

"I've gotta run out to grab a few things." Dean explained. "Won't be long, maybe forty-five minutes."

"Of course. I should have lunch ready by then."

"Great. I'll come over after I've washed up, then."

Dean grinned and, with a nervous chuckle, pressed the button for the ground floor. He couldn't help smiling to himself as he caught the radiant expression on Castiel's face. Maybe Castiel really was an okay guy, and his first impression was way off. He was starting to doubt his idea that the guy was an alcoholic, too. But the little incident that had played out had him worried, and he pondered on it as he left on his errands.

* * *

Thirty-five minutes later, Castiel looked at his handiwork and was satisfied. He'd made burgers - but since he didn't know Dean's tastes yet, he'd plated everything in seperate little bowls and placed them on the table with two plates, in a build-your-own burger style. The meat patties, bacon and onions were all covered with tin foil to keep them warm. There was an array of salad vegetables, all ready sliced so that they could choose what they wanted, and the sauces were in the middle. It looked good.

Five minutes early, there was a knock on the door. As Castiel went to answer the door, he hesitated - what if it was Uriel? But as the hesitation stretched on, he heard Dean call out - announcing himself from the other side of the door. Castiel relaxed and opened the door, shooting the man a grateful smile.

"Dean. Come in."

He swung the door open wider, gesturing to the apartment. Dean stepped inside with a smile, and Castiel led him over to the table, which sat between the couch and the kitchen area. He watched Dean expectantly, smiling as the man's eyes widened in excitement at the spread laid out.

"Burgers? And bacon? Jesus, Cas, are you sure you don't know me from some alternate universe?"

Castiel laughed, and the mild tension that had developed quickly evaporated.

"I figured it's unlikely to go wrong with burgers." He explained as they took a seat.

"Thanks for this, Cas."

Dean was smiling at the man, his words meant for more than just the food. Castiel picked up on the meaning and ducked his head, flushing with slight embarassment. He felt a little out of his depth - how did this man manage to induce such reactions in him? But as he looked up again into those mesmerising eyes, he knew he didn't want whatever this was to stop.

"Go ahead, you must be hungry." Castiel motioned to the food.

He watched Dean build his burger and grinned slightly when absolutely no salad went near the buns. Dean was a meat, bacon and cheese guy, apparently. Castiel's own burger had a little of everything, topped with a spicy barbeque sauce. As they began to eat, Castiel couldn't help chuckling at the sounds of pleasure coming from Dean.

"What? S'good!" Dean grinned around a mouth full of burger.

"Dean, I have never heard anyone enjoy food so much. With those sounds, you could do a voiceover for a porn video." Castiel commented.

He grinned as Dean flushed a dark shade of red and flipped him off across the table.

They finished the meal in relative silence, until they were completely full and slouched back in their seats. They made idle chat for some time, until the food settled enough for an actual conversation. Castiel noticed Dean glancing around the apartment for the first time, and he felt shame flood through him. He'd forgotten about the state of his home when he invited Dean over. Now, however, he wished he'd insisted on bringing the lunch to Dean's apartment.

"It's.. I know how it looks. I'm not a slob, I swear. I tried to fix some stuff, but..." Castiel shrugged his shoulders, twisting his fingers nervously. "I can't afford much at the moment."

"Cas, stop. It's fine." Castiel looked up, noticing that Dean had leant forward to capture his attention better. "I'm not judging you. I get it. I was thinking, though, I could probably fix alot of this..."

"You- what?" Castiel frowned in confusion at the offer. "Dean, I just told you I can't afford it. I'm barely staying afloat here."

"I'm not asking for money."

Silence fell as Castiel stared at Dean in shock. Had the man seriously just offered to fix up his place for nothing? No, that wasn't possible. Nobody did anything for free anymore, there was always something expected in return. Then something clicked, and he glared at the man suspiciously.

"If you're implying that I would pay you with sex, I am most certainly not going to do that. I know we've had a few encounters, but I am certainly not a whore and-"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold up!" Dean raised his voice, hands held up in defence. "That's not what I was saying!"

"...Oh. Then what do you want in return?"

"Man, you gotta stop jumping to conclusions. I'm trying to tell you I don't want anything. I'll do it just to, you know, help out." Dean rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, and Castiel deflated, feeling ashamed. "Though I wouldn't turn down those burgers once in awhile."

"I don't understand." Castiel huffed, leaning back. "Nobody does anything just to help out."

Castiel caught the look of pity in Dean's eyes, and he hated it. He hated how it made him feel like he was less of a person, someone who couldn't make it on their own or something. It made him feel incapable; useless, even. He was about to say so, when Dean spoke again.

"You haven't exactly had it easy, have you?"

He sounded genuinely curious, a tinge of.. something, in his voice. It almost sounded like Dean could relate, but that certainly wasn't possible.

"No." Castiel replied simply, looking away.

The silence stretched for awhile as they avoided looking at each other. Castiel marvelled at the fact they they were simply sitting, had enjoyed lunch together, almost friendly. He smiled as he thought about the past week - the way that they had gone from hating each other, to sex, to this, confused him. He mused on that wonderingly - it made no sense. Castiel was usually a placid person, kept to himself, and certainly never went and fucked complete strangers. He wasn't the type to rage, nor switch emotions as quickly as he had been. Meeting Dean had brought out things he had never known about himself, and it unsettled him. Perhaps more unsettling was the thought that perhaps he had always been this way, and it had just stayed hidden this whole time.

"Cas?"

"Hm?"

"I was saying that I should probably get back to work." Dean's frown told Castiel it wasn't the first time he had called him.

"I'm sorry Dean, I was thinking. Do you really have to go?" Castiel flushed as soon as the words were out - that was meant to be a thought.

Dean grinned, though, and he relaxed slightly.

"Yep. Got a lot to do. But hey, I can come back tonight and get started on some work in here?" Dean asked, face alight in a way that Castiel imagined could be hope. "I mean.. if you don't have plans, or anything. You probably do, though. It is the night to party, so I mean, some other time-"

"Dean." Castiel interrupted half way through the babbling, and waited silently until Dean looked at him. "I think perhaps we have the wrong idea about each other."

"Oh?" Dean frowned, rubbing the back of his neck again.

"Yes." Castiel noticed the rubbing and smiled slightly. It seemed to a habit Dean had when he was frustrated, nervous or confused. It was a little cute. "I would like you to come back, if it's not too much trouble. I think I'd like to make you dinner, and we can maybe learn some more about each other."

"How do you make things sound so formal?" Dean questioned, though it seemed mostly to himself. "I- yeah, I'd like that. We can do that."

"Good." Castiel smiled.

* * *

For the remainder of the afternoon after Dean left, Castiel was frantic. While he had already cleaned the apartment in the morning, he now dedicated himself to removing the contents of every cupboard, scrubbed it, and replaced them all. As he sorted his belongings back into order, he noticed that he gained a lot of space - a testament to how little he actually owned. It was sobering, but it didn't really get him down too much. He'd lived like this a long time.

It was, however, slightly depressing to see how little was in his pantry. Despite his shopping today, it was less than half full. Castiel was the type that liked to have a lot of non perishable food, just in case. Right now he barely had enough to last a few days, and he knew he would have to get more soon. He filed that thought away for later as he gathered the ingredients he would need from there and the fridge, dumping it on the counter top.

As he prepped, he found his mind wandering to his budding friendship with Dean. It was strange, really, how their relationship had progressed. When he first met the man, he had hated him with a passion. Somehow, and very quickly, that hate had changed. It wasn't the moment they had sex - no, he had still hated Dean even then, as bad as that was. But somewhere along the line, something had shifted. He found himself considering Dean's reaction tonight, hoping he would like what Castiel had decided to make.

A knock came on the door far too early - He was barely finished assembling the dish before he could put it in the oven. He glanced at the clock, wondering if he had been running later than he thought - but no, it was only five o'clock. He wiped his hands off and cautiously approached the door, calling out once he reached it.

"Who is it?"

"Just your friendly neighbourhood fix-it service!" A sing song voice called back.

Castiel rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips as he swung the door open. He froze, his breath catching as he caught sight of Dean. He was clad in denim shorts and a tank top, which suited him well. His eyes were drawn to the tool belt on Dean's waist, and he wasn't sure how he could be instantly turned on just by that. His eyes raked over the man, eventually raising to meet green eyes dancing with amusement.

"Jesus, Cas. Last time somebody looked at me like that, I got laid."

Castiel flushed, not quite sure of what to say to that. He stayed silent, ducking his head as he stepped aside for Dean to enter. He heard the laugh as Dean led himself to the kitchen, and he couldn't help raising his eyes to the ceiling as he prayed for strength.

"So, um," Castiel coughed to clear his throat. "You're early."

"Yep. Figured I'd get a head start, being you like your early nights and all."

"Oh, well, um... thank you. I have a day off tomorrow, though. I don't get two off in a row often, but I did this week so I'm not back at work until Friday."

"Ah..." Dean didn't look so confident now, and Castiel was confused as the man turned back to the door. "I, um. I can come back later. If you'd prefer."

"Wait- no, that's not what I meant!" Castiel reached out hurriedly and grabbed Dean's wrist, causing shocked eyes to meet his own. "Stay, please."

A few beats of silence passed before Dean nodded, smiling slightly. Castiel let go of him and breathed a sigh of relief, watching as he placed the toolbox down by the wall. He couldn't help glancing over his ass in the tight denim, though he quickly averted his eyes when Dean stood and turned back to him.

"So I guess I'll check out what needs to be done first, if that's okay?" Dean asked, holding up a note pad and pen.

"Of course. I'm just going to finish preparing dinner so I can put it in to bake." Castiel replied. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"Sure, I'll have whatever you've got. I'll just do this first."

Dean indicated the notepad, then turned and headed off for the bedrooms. Castiel flushed slightly as he realised the man was headed for his most personal space, glad that he had cleaned in there. Hopefully Dean would respect his privacy and not look through his belongings, but some part of him knew he could trust the man.

Half an hour later, Dean sidled up beside him as he finished washing up the few things he'd used to prepare dinner. He quietly grabbed a second beer from the fridge and held it up questioningly. Dean nodded, so he opened the bottle and passed it over, then turned around to lean back against the counter top. Dean grinned at him, mirroring his position opposite him as he dropped his note pad on the counter.

"So, am I going to be in debt for twenty years, or fifty?" Castiel joked.

"No debt." Dean chuckled, taking a long drink. "I mean, there's a bit to do, but the place is relatively solid. It's just surface stuff."

"Surface stuff?" Castiel frowned. The damage looked pretty extensive to him.

"Yeah. I mean for example, the paint is peeling off the walls sure. But the walls themselves are solid - no patch work needed, just a cleanup and few new coats of paint. These cupboards are solid, they just need a bit of fill, new doors and hinges, and they'll be fine. I've seen places that pretty much the whole insides needed to be gutted."

"Oh. I suppose when you put it like that, it doesn't seem so bad."

"Nah. Shouldn't take me more than a week, I think."

"That fast?" Castiel couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment at the words, though he tried not to let it show. He dropped his eyes to his bottle of beer, picking at the label. "I see."

"Cas?"

Castiel refused to look up. The tone of Dean's voice told him that his disappointment was evident, and he didn't really want to face the questioning about it. Dean wasn't going to accept that, however, and Castiel found fingers on his chin, lifting it so he could search his face. He bit his bottom lip slightly, surprised at how close Dean had gotten.

"You know... I know we haven't known each other long. But, if you wanted to still see me after..."

The sentence trailed off into silence as the two men just stared at each other. Castiel found himself leaning closer, his eyes trained on those perfect lips. He felt the sensation of butterflies in his stomach as they drew closer, tasting Dean's breath on his lips. Despite their interactions to date, this was the first time he honestly wanted to kiss the man without being angry. His hand came up to settle on Dean's hip, gently brushing over the material there.

Then Dean was gone, pulling away from him, and disappointment flooded him before he realised that the man was chuckling softly as he moved away.

"If you start that, I'll never get any work done."

"If I-?! You started that!" Castiel yelled after him in a shocked voice.

As Dean laughed, Castiel grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl and threw it, catching the man on the arm as he retreated to the bedroom. Another laugh sounded, and Castiel grumbled about ridiculous accusations - all the while with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

"So it's just the three of you, then?" Castiel asked.

It was the second night that Dean had come over. The night before Dean had decided to start by painting the walls. All the priming work he had done then, leaving Castiel uncertain what to do. Tonight, however, they had started by laying out drop sheets. Then Dean had passed him a paint roller and informed Castiel he would be helping.

Castiel didn't mind. After Dean had shown him how to apply paint to the roller, make sure it wasn't overloaded, then spread it evenly, he found he quite enjoyed the activity. He left the edges for the more experienced man, but overall they were making good progress.

They talked while they worked, and Dean had just finished telling him about his family. Castiel watched him out of his peripherals, noticing the way his face lit up when he spoke of his brother, but dropped the few times he had briefly mentioned his father.

"Yup. Mom died when I was little. It really messed Dad up, but.." Dean shrugged. "Sammy turned out pretty okay. I'm hoping he'll come home for Christmas this year."

"He doesn't usually?" Castiel frowned, refraining from commenting that Dean himself had turned out pretty okay too.

"Nah. He and Dad... well, they don't see eye to eye."

"That's a shame. You must miss him."

Dean paused, sighing softly as he dropped his roller onto the empty paint tray. He grabbed the can of paint and started to refill both their trays. Castiel could tell that he was thinking, choosing his words carefully.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean he's not far away, but somehow we never have time. He's got the lawyer thing going on, and I- well, dad keeps me busy."

"Doing what?" Castiel questioned curiously.

"Well, this." Dean laughed, gesturing around them. When Castiel tilted his head in confusion, Dean frowned. "You know, the handy man stuff? What I'm doing next door?"

"What you're doing- Wait, what?" Castiel put his roller down, thoroughly confused now. "So... it's your Dad's place, then? Why is he leaving you to do all the work?"

"Dad's place?" Dean frowned at him, then a light switched on. "Wait, you think we bought the apartment?"

"Didn't you?"

"No!" Dean suddenly burst into laughter, shaking his head. "God no, I couldn't afford something like that!"

"I don't understand..." Castiel grumbled, taking a bit longer to catch up.

"Dude... I work for my Dad. You really think I'd pick out half that pretentious shit?" Dean laughed. "He runs a renovation sort of business. People hire him to refurbish something when they buy a place. They give us the money, we buy all the crap and fit it for them. Well... I fit it for them. Dad just buys the stuff. This apartment was perfectly fine, but the guy wanted everything removed and all this rich kid shit put in, for the lowest price. That's what we cater to, so here I am."

"Oh." Castiel flushed in embarrassment and dropped his eyes. He felt guilty about assuming that Dean was the spoiled rich kid, and now understood.

"Yep. Now enough about me. I'm sure it's my turn to be embarrassed about wrong assumptions, so tell me about you."

"There really isn't much to tell. I work, I come home." Castiel answered as he picked up his roller and started to paint the wall again.

"And apparently have random bouts of rage that leads to hot as hell sex with handy men." Dean commented with a smirk.

"That's not-! I don't.." Castiel trailed off with a sigh. "I'm not usually like that."

"The rage part or the sex part?"

"Both." Castiel grumbled, levelling a glare at the man.

"Okay, then tell me what you are usually like."

Castiel was quiet for a moment as he thought about it.

"I'm.. usually rather placid. I like quiet, and organisation. I write lists nearly every day, of what to do. I probably work too much, and don't really take care of my health as much as I should. I care about people way too much, and get attached easily. Though at present, that isn't an issue, since I don't really know anyone here. What else? Um... I like bees, and Elvis. I also, um..." He paused, wondering whether to drift into serious territory or not. The look on Dean's face, compelled by every word, convinced him to continue. "I.. suffer from anxiety."

"Holy shit. That's a lot to take in, man."

"Which part?" Castiel smiled ruefully.

"Give me a second."

The paint rollers were the only sound for a few moments as Castiel waited for Dean to apparently decide which part to address first.

"Every day?" Dean finally asked.

"Yes. It helps me stay on schedule."

"Hm." Dean went quiet and dipped his roller again. Then, "How much do you work?"

"I usually start at two, and finish at eleven, six days a week. Though lately I've been doing a bit of overtime. I finished at two a few days this week."

"That's twelve hour shifts." Dean commented with a frown. "And that's.. wait... like, sixty five or seventy hours?"

"Yes. Though I usually only work forty to fifty hours a week."

Dean was staring at him with an incredulous look on his face, and Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"That's... Cas, that's way too much! And who starts that early in the morning?! Where the hell do you work?"

"At a gas n sip." Castiel couldn't understand what Dean was so worked up about. "It's twenty four hours, so I do the morning shift. Charlie, that's my manager, she gives me the regular hours so I can afford to live."

"Wait, so if you're working that much... And I'm not judging you, man, but... how come you can't afford to fix this place up?"

"It's, well, it's complicated. I have.. debts to repay..." Castiel hedged.

"It happens." Dean went quiet again, this time for longer. When he spoke again, there was an odd tone in his voice. "Anxiety?"

"Yes." Castiel sighed. This had been the one he was afraid of addressing.

"So that panic attack... it wasn't your first?"

Castiel's eyes shot up to Dean's. He should have known, by the way that Dean centred him in the elevator, the man had experience with panic attacks and hence knew what to do. But he wondered where Dean had gained the experience... Perhaps his brother?

"No..." Castiel answered quietly, searching the man's eyes for any hint of derision or rejection.

He had told people before, and they had reacted badly. He'd learnt not to let anyone in, but with Dean he felt safe. With Dean's next words, that feeling was justified.

"Cas, I'm not gonna judge you. I know how cruel people can be and what they say. But you, you're strong. Confident. Collected. Anxiety doesn't define who you are, it's just part of you. And that's not a bad thing." Dean stared at him, waiting for him to accept the words. Eventually Castiel smiled, and the man nodded before he continued with another question. "You get attached easily?"

"Very."

His cheeks were still flushed from Dean's previous words, but with this topic a heat entered the man's eyes. There was something intense in the way they stared at each other longer than was considered polite. Neither of them spoke, and Castiel felt the beginnings of arousal, but more than that there was an intimacy between them that hadn't been there before.

"Me too. I find it hard to let people in." Dean commented, stepping closer without looking away. "But once I do..."

"You can't let them go?" Castiel finished when Dean stopped mid sentence.

Dean nodded slightly, and Castiel smiled as he moved forward, almost closing the distance between them. They'd long abandoned their painting tools, and stood now mere inches apart. Castiel brought his hand up to Dean's cheek, his thumb brushing over his bottom lip.

"Cas.." Dean breathed, the tip of his tongue flicking over his lip nervously.

This was different. New. Castiel could feel it in the way his hands trembled, the way heat worked its way into his chest. This was intimate, in a way their previous encounters hadn't been, and it both terrified and excited him. He continued forward, moving his hand slightly to cup Dean's jaw, and ever so slowly pressed his lips gently to Dean's as his eyes slipped shut.

Dean sighed, his lips parting against his own. He felt the man's arms slip around his waist, gently stroking across his back. He flicked his tongue across the man's lips, their mouths moving together in a gentle, slow building passion as his free hand moved to massage the arch of Dean's back.

They finally broke for air, and Castiel rested his forehead against Dean's, trying to catch his breath. His head was spinning, but he had a feeling that had nothing to do with lack of air.

"Dean..." He whispered, opening his eyes to stare into shining green orbs. "I need you."

Need. He said need, not want. He felt a momentary flash of worry at his use of the word, but it disappeared at the sight of the smile that lit Dean's face up.

"You have me, Cas."

Castiel groaned low in his throat at the words, as he dived back in for another kiss, more heated than the last. He slowly turned them, both hands on Dean's hips as he pushed them blindly back toward the bedroom. It was a slow trek, heated and yet still gentle, and it took an age until finally Dean toppled back onto the bed.

Castiel gazed at him, panting and spread eagled on his own bed. The look Dean gave him with his pupils blown wide almost brought him to his knees, emotion overwhelming him. It had been a long time since he had felt this kind of intimacy with anyone.

He followed the man onto his bed, straddling him as he continued the kisses, though now they moved along his jaw, then down his neck. He tugged at the tank top, and Dean understood quickly, wriggling and pulling at the material until he managed the get it off and throw it across the room.

"God you're beautiful..."

Castiel commented as his hand moved to the top of his denim shorts. Before Dean could reply, he brought his mouth down on one of his nipples, licking and suckling gently. He grinned slightly as he heard a soft whimper, then slowly continued kissing a trail down as his hands got the shorts open. He gently pushed the material down, taking Dean's boxer shorts with it, until finally his erection sprang free.

"Off." He murmured quietly, tugging at the shorts to get his point across.

Dean complied quickly, shimmying out of the remainder of his clothes and kicking them off the bottom of his bed. Castiel wasted no time, sucking Dean hard into his mouth. Dean choked on a moan, his fingers tangling in Castiel's hair.

"Shit! Cas- ohhh..."

"Mm.." Castiel hummed around the cock in his mouth.

He bobbed slowly, taking more of Dean into his mouth with every stroke until finally he bypassed his gag reflex, his nose pressed into Dean's soft curls. Dean writhed under him, making soft moans and gasps as he worked the cock in his mouth. He delighted in the way Dean's fingers tightened in his hair, urging him on. His tongue pressed against the under side, bringing a gasp and another moan from the man's mouth.

Eventually he pulled away for air, only to be quickly pulled up against Dean's body, a mouth pressing insistently against his own. He groaned softly as Dean's tongue flicked into his mouth, tasting his own essence there. Shocks went through him as Dean moaned into his mouth, the kisses becoming feverish.

"I'm feeling a bit mismatched here..." Dean got out between kisses.

Castiel grinned slightly and stood off the bed, removing his clothes quickly. His own erection freed, he couldn't help but close his fist around it and give a few satisfying tugs. He glanced down as he heard Dean's moan, noticing that the man watched his every move.

"You like watching." He commented, regretfully releasing himself. "We'll have to explore that another time."

"Yeah.. Yeah, next time." Dean replied breathily, watching as he pulled a bottle of astroglide from the bedside table.

Castiel moved back onto the bed, though he straddled Dean again, his knees on the outside of Dean's hips. Dean paused, glancing at Castiel with a question in his eyes. Castiel bit his lip slightly, almost nervous as he held the bottle in his hand, staring at it.

"Dean, would you... I need you, tonight."

The confusion cleared from green eyes, and Dean smiled slightly as he reached to take the bottle from Castiel. He felt himself pulled down into another deep, heated kiss, their tongues tangling as he heard the bottle open. Moments later he moaned into Dean's mouth as he felt gentle fingers stroke down his crack, then press against the tight ring of muscle at his centre.

Dean seemed hesitant, circling around his hole until eventually with a growl of frustration, he pushed his hips back and Dean's finger breached him. He moaned at the intrusion - this wasn't his first time but somehow, this was more.

Dean seemed to get the hint and pressed further inside, barely a few moments passing before he added a second finger. He moaned as Dean stretched him open, completely focused on the fingers buried inside him while his untouched cock dribbled precum slowly.

Dean's mouth moved to his neck, kissing and biting at the skin there as he added a third finger. The fingers brushed against his prostate and Castiel moaned out, his hips pressing forward to crush his cock against Dean's, desperate for friction.

"Dean.. oh Dean..." He panted, slowly rolling his hips.

It was friction, but it wasn't enough, it wasn't what he needed. Groaning in frustration, he shifted to position himself above Dean's cock. The fingers quickly left his body and he heard the bottle of lube open. Mere moments passed and he felt Dean's slick tip pressing at his entrance.

"You look amazing like this." Dean breathed as Castiel repositioned himself, bracing his hands on Dean's shoulders.

Castiel stared down at him, locking their eyes as he slowly pressed down, impaling himself on Dean's cock slowly in short thrusts until finally he bottomed out. He groaned as Dean filled him, the slight burn adding to his pleasure. He could feel the how tense Dean was, obviously struggling to hold back until Castiel could adjust to the intrusion.

They stayed still for several moments until the burn started to fade. Dean was lightly massaging his hips, relaxing him until finally, he started to move. He started with short, shallow thrusts that sent a gentle heat curling through him, until he built up to longer ones, almost lifting off before he sunk back down, impaling himself over and over.

"Shit, Cas.. so tight..." Dean moaned, pressing up into him on each downward stroke. "Not gonna.. ah... last long like this..."

"That's okay-oh.. Me neither... God, Dean, dean..."

Castiel surged forward, meeting Dean's lips once again as he ground their hips together. The thrusts weren't as long but the way his balls and cock rubbed against Dean's belly sent heat curling in his abdomen, hurtling faster toward the edge than he would have liked.

He shifted, and suddenly Dean was pressing right on his prostate with every thrust. He froze above Dean, his fingers digging in as he cried out a litany of Dean's name. The man didn't miss a beat as he took over, gripping his hips and thrusting up into his heat. He could hear Dean moaning as he drifted closer to the edge, untouched as yet.

"I'm going to- Dean, I'm nearly- Please!" Castiel babbled, his voice desperate even to his own ears.

Then Dean moved one of his hands to wrap around his cock, and somehow the warmth of his palm overwhelmed him and sent him tumbling over the edge, his back arching forward with the ecstasy. He heard Dean give a gutteral groan and he thrust once, twice more before his hands tightened and he pulled Castiel down onto him as his cock pulsed. Castiel moaned again as he felt Dean's come flood his insides, setting off another wave of pleasure.

He fell forward against Dean's chest as they lay panting, covered in Castiel's come, shuddering slightly in the aftershocks of their orgasms. Neither of them moved as they came down from their high.

"Well." Dean finally spoke, reaching up to card fingers through his hair. "That was different."

Castiel merely hummed in reply, then slowly sat up. He winced slightly as he pulled off Dean, feeling the loss as his cock slipped out of his hole. He shot the man an apologetic smile as he moved off the bed toward the bathroom, it when he returned he had a damp washcloth. He cleaned them both off, then tossed it in the laundry hamper.

He cautiously laid back on the bed beside Dean, hoping that the man wouldn't immediately leave. His fears were quelled when Dean reached out an arm and offered a smile. Castiel instantly laid his head on his shoulder and cuddled into his side, pressing them together again.

"Dean?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"...Stay?"

Dean glanced down at him, searching his face. It was as though he knew the single word held more weight than it's definition. That Castiel meant stay, tonight but also stay with me. He felt a flicker of doubt, wondering if maybe Dean wasn't ready for a relationship - Then the man smiled, and Castiel was pulled closer against him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll stay."

Castiel smiled to himself as he pulled the blanket over them both. He felt Dean's other arm snake around his waist, and he cuddled closer, feeling safe and secure and wanted.

They drifted into sleep like that, soft smiles on both their lips.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow." Castiel repeated under his breath as he walked through his apartment, Dean by his side. "Just... wow, Dean."

"Looks good, huh?"

Castiel's eyes drifted over the place in amazement. Together, he and Dean had completely transformed it. It had taken a little over a week of them working together every afternoon after Castiel came home from work. They'd fallen into an easy routine - once Castiel was home, Dean would come over and they would work. They shared dinner and talked about anything and everything. After dinner they would either get back to work, or get caught up in each other until it was time for Castiel to sleep. Then Dean would leave, and the whole routine would start again the next day. They'd never really taken the time to appreciate the transformation while they were working on it, but now it was clear.

He felt guilty about taking so much of Dean's time, but he never said anything. He didn't want to miss the chance to get to know the man, and with each day that passed he felt them growing closer. It was worth every second, he thought as they took in the fruits of their labour. The walls were painted in a very light shade of blue that seemed to brighten the room by itself. Dean had built shelves and installed them into the walls, staggered to look like steps leading up. Castiel would be able to store most of his books there.

All the cupboards in the kitchen now had new doors on them, sanded lightly and varnished to bring the grain of the wood out beautifully. The pantry had been fixed, no more curtain to hide its contents, and the new doors matched the kitchen beautifully. Dean had even mounted the TV on the wall, enabling him to recycle the wood from the broken coffee table. He'd used the wood to build a small unit into the wall underneath the tv for Castiel to store his various accessories.

They'd moved the couch closer to the TV, which left enough room between the lounge room and the kitchen so that the dining table wasn't in such a small space. He could actually have six chairs around it and sit on both sides, instead of the three chairs he'd had before. Dean had found matching chairs at a thrift store and brought them in. They had quite enjoyed eating dinner there tonight, chatting across the table to each other.

"Dean, this is more than I could have imagined." Castiel turned to him, wetness stinging at his eyes. "Thank you."

"You haven't seen the bedroom yet." Dean grinned, beckoning Castiel to follow.

"Oh? You mean I'm allowed to have my bedroom back now?"

Dean just laughed and took Castiel's hand to pull him along. Castiel had been banned from his own bedroom for the past two nights - Dean had been working on it in short bursts throughout the week, then covered the walls with sheets and forbidden Cas from looking. Then he'd told Castiel to sleep on the couch instead, since he could no longer properly hide his work.

"I hope you like it." Dean sounded nervous as he pushed the door open, and motioned inside.

Castiel smiled reassuringly at him, then stepped into the dark room. Moments later the light was flicked on, and he gasped aloud, floored. All four walls were painted with a captivating forest scene. The image of trees stretched from floor to ceiling, complete with little flowers amid long grass at the bottom of the walls. He stepped closer, reaching out to touch the little bees painted on the flowers - he smiled up at the image of a bird sitting in a nest in one of the trees. A small pond was carefully painted into the wall, making it look like it was in the distance. It was almost exactly like the place he'd spent most of his childhood - the place he escaped reality.

"Dean..." He breathed, turning to look at the man still leaning against the door frame. "This is... It's beautiful."

"Ya, well... It's not perfect. I just, I remembered what you told me about the forest you used to go to as a kid. And how much you liked watching the birds, and the insects. I know you said you can't go back there, but I thought this, well it might make you feel-"

Castiel was on him in an instant, kissing the words from his lips and effectively cutting him off. He felt the smile against his lips before Dean was kissing back, their lips moving seamlessly until they were both breathless.

"Dean," Castiel gasped out finally, cupping the man's face in his hands as he rested their foreheads together. "This is more than perfect. Thank you."

Dean stared back at him, a pleased smile lifting his lips up. He leaned forward and they were kissing again, more heated than before. Castiel's dick twitched in interest and he moaned softly against the man's lips as his hands moved under his shirt, splaying out across the soft skin on his sides.

"Thank you, Dean.. Thank you.." Castiel repeated in a whisper as his lips worshipped the man's neck.

"Ah- Cas, you know what that does to me-"

"I know."

Castiel grinned against Dean's skin before he nipped lightly, loving the soft whimper he drew from the man as Dean arched against him. He decided in that moment exactly what he wanted to do. He pushed them back against the wall hard, meeting Dean's lips for a filthy kiss before stepping back again.

"Wha-" Dean complained as Castiel pulled away, eyes searching his own.

Castiel just shot him a seductive little smirk, then dropped heavily to his knees in front of the man. His hands hastily worked at the clasp of Dean's pants, watching the moment that understanding lit Dean's eyes and he gasped. He shot him another wicked grin before jerking his pants down hurriedly, licking his lips in anticipation as Dean's cock sprang free, already rock hard and leaking.

"Oh shit oh shit oh- ohhh..."

Dean's cursing cut off on a moan as Castiel enveloped the cock inside his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head, eliciting a series of short moans before he bobbed down, taking as much of Dean's shaft into his mouth as he could with his fist wrapped around the base. Dean's fingers tangled into his hair and pulled slightly, and Castiel moaned deep in his throat. The vibration pleased Dean, if the tremble in his knees was anything to go by, so Castiel moaned again. At the same time his fist tightened, stroking the man's shaft slow and firm as his glanced up to lock eyes with Dean.

"Shit.. Fuck, Cas! Keep that- _Unh_ \- up and I won't - _shit_ \- I won't last long!"

Castiel pulled back far enough for Dean's cock to pop out of his mouth, letting the tip rest on his lips as his hand kept working it. He stared up at Dean with that wicked grin, a thrill shooting straight to his own twitching cock at the way the man watched him with lust and desire.

"That's the idea, Dean." He hummed before engulfing Dean's cock in his mouth again, doubling his efforts.

"Oh for the love of- _Fuck_!"

Dean gasped and arched as Castiel pressed his tongue firmly against his shaft, bobbing his head in time with his hand. His other hand slipped inside his own pants, moaning around Dean as he squeezed his own rock hard shaft.

"Fuck Cas, that's hot- wanna see you-"

Castiel leaned back again, glancing up at Dean.

"You want to see me jerk off while I suck your cock?"

"Yesss.." Dean hissed, his own hand moving to grab at his cock.

It took some manoeuvring, but soon Castiel had his pants pushed down and one hand wrapped around his own shaft. Sucking Dean off was exciting him so much that he had to pause, clamping his hand around the base of his cock, letting the fire in his belly abate before continuing.

Once he could continue he leaned forward again and flicked the tip of Dean's cock with his tongue, swirling it around the head before taking Dean down again. The moans were louder now, and he could feel Dean watching him as he writhed against the wall. It sent thrills of excitement through him, and he caught himself groaning throatily as he bucked into his own hand, fire curling in his belly.

"Fuck, Cas, I'm gonna come... So close, _Fuck_ , yes-"

Castiel moaned again, his hand tightening and moving faster on Dean's shaft as he felt it stiffen in his hand. The noises Dean was making were purely pornographic, and he felt the man go still, fingers tightening in Castiel's hair as the first spurts of Dean's come shot down his throat.

"Cas, shit, CAS!"

Dean screamed out as his come flooded Castiel's mouth. Castiel swallowed it down then moaned out as his own balls drew up tight. He pulled himself a few more times before he shuddered, shooting come all over himself and Dean's leg as he came in tandem.

He let Dean's cock slip from his mouth as the man dropped to the floor, landing on his ass. They stared at each other, both panting in exertion, before Dean pulled him in for a long kiss, tasting himself on Castiel's tongue. Castiel's arms wrapped around him, and when they broke, Dean rested his head on Castiel's shoulder.

"Jesus, Cas." Dean whispered after awhile. "That's gotta be one of the best thank you's I've ever gotten."

"One of?" Castiel pulled back and stared at Dean, raising one eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe _the_ best." Dean laughed. Then his face dropped and, following his line of sight, Castiel realised he had glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "Shit, Cas, it's nearly nine! You're gonna be exhausted for work tomorrow!"

"Dean," Castiel laughed as he stood and helped the confused man up off the floor. "Tomorrow is my day off again. Remember?"

"Oh." Dean chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Forgot."

"Mmhm. So, why don't we go shower and get cleaned up?" Castiel asked.

"Oh. Um. Well, I suppose I really should be getting home. It _is_ late."

Castiel paused, looking Dean over as he considered whether or not he trusted the man to stay the night. Really, he had gotten to know Dean pretty well over the past two weeks. And he did like having him around. And it really would be more convenient if Dean only had to pop next door to start work in the morning.

"Or, you could stay here." He suggested quietly. "If you want to, that is."

Dean just stared at him, those candy apple green eyes locking on his with... something, in their depths. Castiel tensed, waiting for the rejection that was sure to come. Yet it didn't come - instead Dean simply nodded and smiled, then turned and headed for the bathroom with Castiel following.

* * *

"You want to do what?" Dean asked, his fork full of eggs stopped halfway to his mouth.

"I said, I want to come and help you in the apartment." Castiel repeated, taking a small bite of bacon as he pushed his diary across the table.

Dean's eyes flicked down to the list as he continued to eat breakfast. On one side was a schedule of everything they had done yesterday. Today's date was less defined. There wasn't a long list of items to do; instead, there was simply a line drawn from eight am to seven pm, with "Help Dean" scrawled in the middle.

"But Cas," Dean started, "It's your day off, man. You're s'posed to relax."

"Dean. You have been working non stop for over a week, between there and here. Let me help you now."

Dean looked down at his plate, obviously thinking. Castiel allowed him a few moments, then plowed on.

"I know it's hard work. But you've taught me so much. I'm sure there's something I can do."

"Well..." Dean chewed his lip, and Castiel knew he'd already won. "I guess, there's a bit of drilling to do. So I can put the furniture together. And some sanding, you can handle a sander right?"

"Of course. You just need to show me what to do." Castiel had never used a sander, but he knew how to drill, and he figured he could learn on the job.

"Well, if it's what you want. I don't know if I can get dad to pay you, though. I'm not even supposed to have anyone else there."

"You don't need to do that, Dean. I just want to help you."

Dean frowned slightly, but he relented with a nod. By this point they had finished breakfast, and they rinsed the dishes off together. It took a bit longer than it should have, seeing as how Castiel kept flicking water at Dean, who retaliated by snapping the tea towel at his ass.

Finally, after half an hour of shenanigans, they were dressed for work. Castiel carried the toolbox out of the apartment, shrieking as Dean snapped the towel at him again. Both dissolved into fits of laughter as Castiel locked the door.

"Well, what do we have here."

Castiel's blood ran cold as he spun around to face the owner of the dark voice. There, standing across the hall, stood Uriel. The man's lips curled up into a frightening smirk as Castiel pressed himself back against the door, feeling his heart rate rise. This man seemed to trigger his anxiety nearly every time, always had.

"Cas?" Dean's hand slipped into his, grounding him.

"Well, look at that. Come here to scare one fairy, and I get two." Uriel chuckled. "Must be my lucky day."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Dean growled, instantly defensive.

Castiel tried to pull him back as Dean stepped in front of him, but the man stood firm. He didn't want Dean to get hurt on his account, and he had no idea how far Uriel would go. The look in the man's eyes made him scared.

"Dean, don't."

"Dean, don't" Uriel mocked him as he stepped toward the pair. "Listen to lover-boy, Dean. I only want him."

"Yeah? Well, sorry tiny, but you're gonna have to get through me first."

"Okay then."

At the same moment that Uriel stepped forward and grabbed Dean's shirt, Castiel screamed his name, trying to pull him back. He didn't notice Dean's other hand, which had snatched a box cutter from his belt. Dean's hand swung up and swiped across Uriel's arm, and several things happened at once.

Uriel released Dean with an agonised cry, clutching his cut arm to his chest.

Dean stumbled forward, suddenly off balance, toward the hulk of a man who had rage in his eyes.

Castiel reached forward and grabbed him, pulling Dean back to himself and holding him tight.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, to reveal the apartment block manager along with two police officers. The manager pointed at the man with a yell of "That's him!"

Uriel growled as he noticed the three new arrivals, then pointed at Castiel and Dean threateningly.

"I'll be back for you two."

Then he fled down the fire escape, the officers following him. The manager approached Castiel quietly, who was busy checking Dean over for any injuries. Dean was fine, but Castiel couldn't stop the trembling that had taken over his whole body.

"Breathe, Cas. Just breathe. It's okay, he's gone."

Castiel hadn't realised until that moment that his breathing was fast and shallow. He tried to listen, but he couldn't quite get the panic under control. Not until Dean took his hand and laid it on his chest. His other hand covered Castiel's eyes, forcing him to lose one of his senses so that he could focus on the feel of Dean's chest rising and falling evenly. Slowly, he matched his breathing to Dean's and found himself calming down, his breathing and heart rate returning to normal.

Once he was calmed down, Dean removed his hands. Castiel opened his eyes and gave him a soft smile of thanks, before turning to the apartment manager, who was patiently standing off to the side.

"Mr. Novak, are you okay?" The short man asked timidly.

"I- yes, I'm fine thank you." Castiel answered, slipping his hand back inside Dean's.

"I see you two have made up." The man smirked, pointedly glancing at their joined hands. His face quickly turned grim, however. "But you seem to have found a new trouble. Do you know that man?"

"Yes." Castiel answered with a quick glance at Dean. He still hadn't told the man about Uriel. "Um. I used to work with him."

"Is there a reason he might want to hurt you?" The man asked.

"Um. Probably because I cost him his job. He said that was going to cost me."

"Wait, what? Cas, why didn't you tell me?!" Dean asked, his eyes turning worried.

"We weren't on the - ah - best of terms, then..." Castiel trailed off, a blush creeping up his neck at the memory of that particular night.

"...Oh."

"Mr. Novak, I'm going to have to ask you to give a statement to the police." The manager told him. "You can come with me to wait for them to come back."

"Actually, I have some work to get to." Castiel answered, his hand tightening on Dean's. "But I will be in that apartment there, when they get back."

"Cas, you don't have to, we can-"

"We need to get to work, Dean." Castiel glanced at him meaningfully, and Dean mercifully seemed to understand.

"Right... right, yeah. We've got some work to do. There." Dean pointed to the apartment door needlessly, then nodded to the manager. "We'll be going now."

"Yes. Yes of course. I'll send them up." The manager replied, confusion on his face. "Good day."

As the manager left, Castiel was pulled to the next apartment behind Dean. The door closed, and he turned to see Dean holding his arms out invitingly. A look of confusion crossed his face, until Dean beckoned him again. Then, with a choked sob, he fell against the man. He hadn't even realised that he'd been crying until he was wrapped in Dean's arms, both men sliding down to the floor as Castiel just let all of it out.

"It's alright, Cas. I got you."

Somehow that phrase only brought the tears on faster. It had been such a long time since somebody had held him, comforted him like this. So long since he had felt safe and taken care of. He wondered briefly how he had survived without Dean, before, as he sniffled and hiccuped in the man's arms. He felt Dean's hand in his hair, stroking through the strands comfortingly as he whispered soft words of comfort in his ear.

They stayed there for a long time. Castiel heard someone knocking on the door, but he didn't care. He didn't notice Dean call for the visitor to come in, nor did he notice the police officers stepping around them, eyeing Castiel with concern. He felt Dean tense, but he didn't notice the pointed look he shot the officers as one of them reached for Castiel. The second officer nudged the first and, taking the hint, both retreated further into the apartment to wait.

It took awhile, but eventually Castiel's sobbing subsided. Dean pulled back, moving his hand to Castiel's chin so that he could tilt his head up to meet eyes.

"You alright?" Dean asked him quietly, wiping the tears off his cheeks.

"No." Castiel answered honestly, sniffling and rubbing at red eyes. "But I will be. I think. I'm sorry, Dean."

"Sorry? For what?" Dean looked confused.

"Falling on you." Castiel half chuckled, gesturing at their position on the floor.

"Cas." Dean cupped his face in his hands, staring into his eyes. "Don't be. My arms are here. You can fall into them, anytime you need."

"Dean.." Castiel leaned forward, hugging the man tight. This time there were no tears, but an overwhelming tightness in his chest.

"We might want to get up soon, though. The police are waiting." Dean chuckled, kissing his lips gently.

"Oh. Oh. They're here? I didn't-"

"It's fine. You needed time. They waited. Come on."

Dean stood and offered a hand. With a smile, Castiel took his hand and stood, and continued to hold the offered hand. Dean paused, waiting for confirmation; Castiel nodded, then followed him out to where the police were waiting.

* * *

"Dean, what's wrong?" Castiel asked later, over the dinner they had ordered in.

"Nothin'." Dean frowned as he picked at the king prawn omelette he had ordered.

"Dean." Castiel put his fork down and stared at him levelly. "You've been off all afternoon. If you just tell me what's wrong-"

"I said it's nothin'!" Dean yelled, standing up quickly. "Fuck, Cas, can't you just leave shit alone!"

Castiel rocked back in his chair, shocked by the outburst. He didn't move as Dean stormed up the hall, until he heard the bathroom door slam. His head dropped into his hands as he leant forward on the table, wondering where it had all gone wrong. Everything had been fine this morning - was he angry at Uriel? At the Police? At the way Castiel himself had reacted?

First came the crushing despair at the idea that maybe Dean thought less of him. Then came anger. No, Dean wasn't about to get away with yelling and slamming doors that easily. His eyes narrowed as he pushed himself up, following the man.

Moments later he was pounding on the locked bathroom door.

"Dean! Stop being an ass and get out here! Explain yourself!"

"No! Just fuck off, Cas!"

"So help me Dean, I will break this- Oh shit!"

Castiel broke off on a cried out curse as the door was suddenly wrenched open, leaving him flailing in free air. Moments later he was falling - not forwards as he had expected, but backwards. They hit the wall, Dean falling onto him heavily and effectively pinning him to the wall as his mouth plundered Castiel's.

"Mmph! Dean- Ah- We need to-" Castiel muttered out between kisses.

"Shut the fuck up would ya." Dean snapped at him, then started sucking a mark roughly into Castiel's neck.

"Oh- Ahh, Dean - Okay..." Castiel relented, feeling himself harden quickly.

Dean gave no ground. He sucked and bit hard marks into Castiel's neck, then moved back up, licking into his mouth and nipping at his lip aggressively. It was all he could do to keep up with the man as they stumbled blindly to the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way.

Finally Castiel felt the edge of the bed against the back of his knees but before he could react, Dean was throwing him back on the bed with practiced ease. As he watched Dean climb up to straddle him, whimpering with excitement. He could tell this was heading toward angry, rage fuelled sex and it was going to be hard and fast.

As he reached up to Dean, he suddenly found his wrists in a strong grip yanked above his head and pinned down. He stared up in surprise at Dean, meeting hard eyes that made him unsure if he should be worried or not. Yet his cock twitched, hardening further with excitement at this turn of events.

"Don't touch. Don't talk." Dean growled, curling down over Castiel so their lips were inches apart. "Just... just..."

"Yess..." Castiel hissed, bucking up into Dean desperately.

Dean bit his bottom lip hard, causing him to cry out with the fine pain and pleasure combination. He felt something slide around his wrists and tighten, instantly recognising the feel of his own belt. His wrists were secured to the bed head - loose enough that if he tried, he could get free. He didn't try.

He watched with hooded eyes as Dean retrieved the bottle of lube from the bedside table. He squeezed some into his hand, then Castiel gasped and arched as that hand closed around his cock and started jerking him roughly. No smooth build-up, then.

He whimpered and writhed on the bed, his nerve endings on fire as Dean pulled on his shaft. Then suddenly all touch was gone and he arched up with a cry, trying to follow after it.

"Patience, princess," Dean chuckled, moving up.

Castiel realised he was positioning himself over his cock with absolutely no prep, and he felt a jolt of fear through the excitement. Dean's hands dug into his shoulders as the man wriggled his hips, getting Castiel's cock head in just the right spot before starting to push down.

"Dean, wait, you haven't- AH!"

They cried out together as Dean sunk down hard on Castiel's cock. Dean curled over Castiel, panting for breath against the burn and sting as his nails dug hard into skin. Castiel panted as he desperately tried not to move, for fear of hurting the man more than he obviously already had.

Then, unbelievably soon, Dean started to pull off him, waiting until Castiel had almost slipped out before ramming down in an instantly punishing pace. Loud grunts and groans fell from his lips on every thrust, laced with pain, and Castiel couldn't help staring at the man in awe and shock as he fucked himself on his shaft.

"Fuckfuckfuck yes, harder, oh my god," Dean was panting in between obscene noises.

Castiel couldn't hold back anymore. He thrust his hips up, meeting Dean's movements to bury himself even deeper in his ass. He strained against the belt, against the bed itself, pushing up harder as he lost control. He realised the cries and whimpers were coming from his own mouth.

"Dean I can't- can't hold on- Dean please-" Castiel choked out, fire running white hot through his body.

"Don't you dare," Dean growled, then groaned out again as he slammed down even harder, if that were possible. "Don't you stop.. Gonna come..."

"Come for me Dean.. Come on me.." Castiel whimpered, trying to meet Dean's erratic thrusts even as he tried to hold back.

He arched out a cry as he felt Dean's nails drag down his chest, felt the shuddering in his body - then Dean threw his head back and screamed, slamming down one last time and holding as he shuddered out his orgasm untouched, hot ropes of come pulsing out to cover Castiel's chest.

"Dean!"

Castiel gasped out, his vision going white as he felt Dean clench around him. His balls drew up tight, then fire shot through his cock as he emptied himself into him, bucking and crying out as the intense pleasure overtook him.

It seemed to last forever, both suspended in pleasure. Then suddenly it ended and they both went limp, shaking in each other's arms as Dean collapsed on his chest.

They lay there for a long time, enjoying the slight shocks that pulsed through them after. He wriggled his wrists free and wrapped an arm around Dean, using his fingers to gently trace soothing patterns on his back. It took some time before he noticed the wetness on his shoulder, where Dean's head rested.

"Dean?" He asked quietly.

"I don't wanna lose you." Came the muffled response. "Don't wanna *sniffle* lose this. Don't wanna go home."

"Then don't." Castiel whispered back, worried. He brought his other hand up to gently stroke through Dean's hair. "Stay here. Stay with me."

"Nothin's ever that easy. Not for me." Dean choked out a half-laugh, half-sob. "Cas, I'm scared. This... it's happened so fast and- and what if we lose it as fast?"

Castiel knew what he meant. It was truly terrifying how deeply he felt for Dean, in such a short time. But, as cliche as it seemed, he felt like he'd been looking for Dean his whole life. Like this man was the one thing that had been missing all along. Maybe, perhaps, Dean felt the same way.

He cradled Dean's face in his hands, pushing him back so that he could stare into red rimmed, wet green eyes. His thumbs gently moved over his cheeks, wiping away the tears that had been falling.

"Then we take it as it comes. One day at a time. I'm not going anywhere." His eyes searched Dean's, begging the man silently to believe him, trust him. "Stay, Dean. Stay with me."

Moments passed, simply searching each other's eyes. Then slowly, Dean nodded, and a smile lit up his face. Castiel returned the smile, his chest tightening in a most pleasurable way.

"Let's go take a shower."

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Welp, this is going in a different direction than I planned._

 _Once again the way of dealing with that panic attack was from my own experiences._

 _It goes without saying, but don't try that last bit at home. Anal tears aren't fun. __

 _Please leave a comment if you liked it! Or even if you didn't! I appreciate constructive criticism if it helps my writing! (Not if you just don't like the idea, that's why we are all different :) )_


	6. Chapter 6

Time passed, far more quickly than either Castiel or Dean wanted it to. It hit Castiel like a ton of bricks one Friday afternoon, when he was sitting on the floor with the man eating burgers. Dean was making his usual pornographic eating noises, and he tried not to laugh. He glanced around at the apartment - he hadn't noticed before, but it nearly looked finished.

He worried that when the job was finished, Dean wouldn't have a reason to come back anymore. Despite what he had said a few weeks back about not wanting to lose what they were building, Castiel couldn't help the anxiety that prickled at his brain, looking for anything Dean might have said that indicated this wasn't going to last.

He couldn't remember anything of the sort, but then, he couldn't remember there being any indication that this was a permanent thing, either. They had talked about almost anything and everything, and yet somehow the exact nature of their relationship and where it was headed had never come up. So where was it headed? Was this a serious thing, or was Dean just looking for something to keep him busy?

He was lost deep in his thoughts when he felt Dean shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Hm?" He startled out of his thoughts to meet worried green depths, inches from his own.

"Where did you go?" Dean asked quietly.

"What? Nowhere." He answered, confusion crossing his face. "I'm right here."

"Man, I called you three times. You might have been _physically_ here, but your head wasn't." Dean frowned. "So where were you?"

Castiel stared at him for several beats, wondering what to say. While he did want to clear the air of their relationship status, he also didn't want to reveal his insecurities to Dean.

"I was-" He started, thinking of something on the spot. "Just wondering when we'll finish this job. It looks almost done."

"Yep, not much left to do, really." Did he imagine the disappointed look on Dean's face then? "I just have a few more shelves to install, finish off the kitchen cupboards, and it's just a few coats of lacquer and we're done."

"Oh, well that's good. So a few more days maybe?" Castiel asked, trying to hide his own disappointment as he picked at the remains of his burger.

He didn't see the look that flickered over Dean's face or the way the man tensed, as though he had guessed what was going through Castiel's mind.

"Cas-" Dean started, then stopped.

Castiel frowned slightly, then he heard the reason that Dean had broken off. Someone was jiggling the door knob outside, as though they had tried to walk in without realising it was locked. In the quiet of the apartment, it was loud, as was the sound of keys jangling.

"Oh shit. Shit. Um. Hold that thought." Dean stammered as he leapt up, holding out a hand to stay Castiel. "Um. Just stay here, don't move. And don't say anything. And... yeah."

Castiel frowned again, anxiety settling in the pit of his stomach at Dean's odd behaviour. The next second Dean was gone, and he heard the door open, followed by voices in the hallway. It sounded like Dean was trying to stop whoever it was, and not doing a particularly good job.

"What the hell you playing at, boy?" The new voice growled. "This job shoulda been done a week ago. Now let me through."

"Dad, c'mon." Dean was saying. "This is a fast job as it is, no way could I have it done any sooner. It'll be finished on the weekend."

"Not good enough. I give you a job and I expect it done when I say. Now move!"

Castiel could feel himself tensing up further at the anger in the new voice. Once he realised it was Dean's father John, slight fear curled through him. He had a feeling this wasn't about to go well, especially when the man found him in the apartment. Dean had said he wasn't supposed to have anyone there, but judging by his behaviour just now, there was more to the story.

As he heard the footsteps stomping closer he shot to his feet, standing back against the wall and wringing his hands together nervously. They were coming closer, and he would be found out any moment now.

Fast as he could, he flicked his phone into his hand and typed out a simple sos text, put Mr. Jackson, the apartment manager, as the recipient, then locked it without sending. He had learnt after the incident with Uriel to be prepared - now he would be able to just unlock the phone and send the text if anything went wrong. He hid his phone in his hand slightly behind him and prepared for the confrontation with slow, steady breaths.

"Dean what the hell?! Just let me-" Both men rounded the corner, apparently struggling with each other, and John Winchester stared straight at Castiel in a mixture of anger and shock. "What the hell is this?"

"Dad, just stop, I can explain-" Dean started, a pleading tone in his voice.

Castiel instantly didn't like the way that he moved between himself and his father, subtly shielding Castiel with his hands up in a submissive gesture. He'd had enough experience with that move, and he was almost certain that Dean expected things to get physical.

"Oh, I don't think you need to explain, boy." John's voice was dangerously quiet, an angry glint in his eye. "I think I know exactly what's going on here. I give you an order and instead of following it, you're too busy fucking around with this fairy slut. Is that it, Dean? You'd rather give in to your slutty ways instead of follow my orders? Rather have a dick up your ass than do your job?"

Half way through the rant, John reached out and grabbed the front of Dean's shirt, curling the material tight in his fist as he pulled his son right to him. By the end of the rant, he was yelling at Dean, his free hand clenched into a fist by his side. Castiel watched in horror as Dean's shoulders dropped, all the fight going out of him in a way he'd never expected. Why would Dean give up now? But John wasn't finished, despite the horrible things he'd already said.

"Thought I'd beat that out of you, boy. Do I have to do it again?" John shook him when he didn't answer. "Well?! I won't have a fairy as a son, so what will it be!"

"Dad, please... He's more than that, he's-"

Castiel flinched as he heard skin hitting skin and watched in horror as John pulled his fist back to go again. Dean cried out, lifting his arms to try to cover his face, and Castiel saw red. Fast as he could, he unlocked the phone and sent the message, then dropped it. He wasn't a fighter - never had been, and what he was about to do went against everything he was. But he couldn't stop himself from running forward, and he barrelled into the man as hard as he could. The man lost his grip and stumbled into the wall, growling out in anger.

"Cas-!"

"Run!" Castiel snapped, fear and panic lacing his voice.

He grabbed hold of Dean's hand and bolted, dragging the larger man behind him, back into his apartment. The door slammed and he locked it just in time to hear the man hammering on the door. That was the least of his concern right now, though - he turned to Dean, who was leaning against the wall with a blank, shocked expression.

"Dean?" He placed his hands on Dean's cheeks, forcing him to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"I - yeah, I'm fine..." Dean searched his panic stricken face. "Are you?"

"Me?!" Castiel choked on a sad laugh. "Dean, you just got beaten up by your own father. Compared to that, I'm perfectly fine."

"Not the first time." Dean muttered as he shrugged slightly. "You, though. How's the anxiety?"

"7, I think." Castiel answered automatically. They'd fallen into a rhythm where he would rate his anxiety on a scale of ten. "We're going to talk about that part later."

"Nothing to talk about. Now come on, let's get you away from the door."

Dean pulled on his hands until he followed, realising as they got further away from the hammering and roaring how high his heart rate was, how fast his breathing had become. Obviously the adrenaline had blinded him to his own body's responses - that was a little concerning.

Dean sat him on the couch and, without any preamble, sat behind him and pulled Cas' back against his chest, arms wrapping around his front. He frowned slightly - this was different, and he was going to ask about it, before Dean's chin rested on his shoulder and he spoke softly.

"Don't talk. Just focus on feeling my breathing and heart rate."

He nodded slightly, closing his eyes. He could feel both against his back, and slowly, it started to calm him down. He couldn't help noticing that he was dealing with it a lot better this time - he hadn't spiralled out into an uncontrollable panic attack, which was a marked improvement.

Once he had settled to almost normal, he pulled away from Dean slightly and turned around to face him. He glanced over his face, noticing with a sad frown how the skin around his eye was already swelling and darkening. He had a split lip as well, and the blood was still slowly trickling from it.

"We should get you cleaned up." He remarked quietly.

Dean just shrugged, his head dropping down slightly. "What's the point? I have to face him again sooner or later. He won't leave."

"Oh! I forgot to tell you..." Castiel bit his bottom lip slightly, wondering if Dean would be angry at what he'd done. "I sent an sos to Mr. Jackson. So.. The police will probably be here soon."

He watched silently as several emotions played out across Dean's face. There was shock, anger, and finally a sad acceptance.

"I guess it's for the best." Dean sighed, staring down at his hands. "They won't do anything, though. Lock him up and let him cool off for a bit. The cops back home used to say 'it's his right to discipline you, you're his son'... They told me to stop calling them just because I'd gotten a bit of a smack for bad behaviour. So I did."

"They what?!" Castiel recoiled, eyes wide with shock. "Dean, how old were you at the time?"

"Seventeen or so. I was a bit of a troublemaker back home so I guess the cops just assumed my bruises were from fights I got into. Most of 'em were, anyway."

Castiel pursed his lips as Dean revealed what he now realised was an abusive childhood. The biggest shock, however, was that Dean was talking about it so matter of factly. There was no emotion in his voice, and he didn't seem to feel anything about it. As though it were normal.

"Dean..." He sighed, frowning as Dean turned a confused look at him. As though he didn't understand why that upset him. "You really should-"

He was cut off as he heard a loud banging on the front door. Fear shot through him as he realised it had gone quiet several minutes ago, and he assumed that John had got a second wind until he heard a commanding voice ring out.

"Mr Novak and Winchester, it's Officer Singer. It's safe now - you can open up."

Castiel was about to stand up, when Dean shot out of the chair with a spooked look on his face. Before he could stop him, the man had bolted to the door with Castiel hot on his heels. He reached out to Dean, trying to warn him to be careful, but the man had already thrown the door open.

For all the rush, Castiel had expected something serious to go down. What he emdidn't/em expect, however, was for Dean to stand rooted to the spot in shock, staring at the aging, grizzly officer on the other side of the door who was smiling oddly and staring at Dean with - were those tears in his eyes?

Castiel was growing more confused by the second.

"Dean?" The officer asked in a quiet, yet gruff voice.

"...Bobby?" Dean gasped, not moving.

Okay, so obviously the two knew each other... somehow. There was a story there, but Castiel recognised that now was not the time and stayed back, watching the scene unfold. He glanced out the door quickly, noticing that John was cuffed on the ground, a blonde female officer with long hair and a terrifying look on her face standing with her foot on his back. He'd be lying if he said that it didn't bring a smile to his face.

Turning his attention back to the two men, he watched as they just stared at each other silently. He noticed Dean sway on his feet as his face cracked slightly, a sheen of tears showing in his eyes. The officer spread his arms in an open gesture - and with surprise he watched as Dean collapsed into the Officer's arms, breaking down.

"What-" Castiel stepped forward, startled.

"Come on now, boy. I gotcha." The Officer, Bobby apparently, muttered softly while shaking a head at Castiel over Dean's shoulder. "Harvelle, you right with him for a bit?"

It took a moment for Castiel to realise that 'Harvelle' was the young blonde Officer, who nodded at Bobby in affirmation. Bobby grunted and looked back at Castiel, nodding his head toward the apartment in a silent request for entrance. Castiel stood aside quickly, holding the door open so that the Officer could usher Dean inside, who still hadn't let go.

It was awkward, but eventually they managed to make their way to the couch. Officer Singer sat down with Dean still in his arms, pulling the man close and cradling his head on his shoulder like a child. Castiel sat in the single arm chair, watching the two with no less confusion on his face. Dean was more open than Castiel had ever seen him - usually it took force to make him talk about or show his emotions properly.

"So... you know each other, Officer?" He started timidly.

Bobby paused, glancing down at Dean. He could see the way Dean's head nodded minutely against the Officer's shoulder, giving him permission.

"Yeah. Known this boy since he was four years old." Bobby chuckled. "I'm Bobby. And you, I take it, are Castiel Novak."

"I am." He answered. "Not to be rude, Mr Singer, but Dean hasn't mentioned you...?" It was a little rude and overstepping his bounds, but he was feeling particularly protective of Dean right now.

"Yeah, I can understand that." Bobby huffed, though his face fell slightly. "That's 'cause his daddy threw me outta his life when he was fourteen."

"Wait, what?" Dean sat up, scrubbing at his cheeks while he looked at Bobby, confused. "You- Dad- But he said you left. Didn't want nothin' to do with me, 'cause of... How I was..." He shot a glance at Castiel, and his head fell. "How I am."

Bobby caught the look, a frown on his face as he mulled over the words. Then he snorted and shook his head, a grim smile coming over his face.

"Boy, I knew you was thick sometimes, but I never took you for stupid." Dean's head shot back up to stare at Bobby, who smiled. "You really think I'd give a damn about your preferences? I don't care about that, never did. An' I never left. Damn, I woulda brought you to live with me if I could. But your dad, well... When I found out what he did, I tried to knock some sense into him. Didn't work, an' he cut me off. Said if I come near the house he'd have me shot."

Dean and Castiel both simply gaped at him in shock. For his part, Castiel just couldn't process how John had been so cruel to Dean in his early years. From the conversation, he pretty much guessed John had beat Dean when he found out about his orientation.

"Yeah, your daddy lied to you, boy. I'd never have left you if I could help it. That's why I became this, so I could protect other people and hopefully find you again. I thought I had no chance after you moved, and John kept everything quiet. But then your name came up in a report from an assault a few weeks ago - when the same address came up I made sure I was here."

"Bobby..." Dean sighed, stuck between grateful and amazed. "But... how did you know what city to come to?" Dean asked, confusion marring his face.

"Sam." Bobby replied simply with a grin.

"Sam?" Dean repeated. "But... he never told me!"

"Boy, when was the last time you spoke to your brother without arguing over some stupid shit?" Bobby growled, instantly moving to disapproval.

"I- Well, it's been awhile but.. It's not all my fault, he doesn't call me either!"

"You really wonder why? Listen I get that you've been dealt a rough hand... but there's only so many times you could take it out on Sam. He's goin through shit too, you know."

"I-" Dean faltered, then his face fell. Bobby was right. "I didn't mean to. He's my brother - I'll always love him, I never meant to hurt him. Why didn't he just tell me?"

"Maybe he was worried you was too much like your Daddy." Bobby told him in a gentle voice, soothing the harshness of his words. "But don't tell me, he's the one you gotta talk to."

Dean nodded slightly, wiping at the tears that had formed and run down his face again. Bobby reached over and patted his leg, then stood and stretched out, straightening his uniform.

"I gotta get out of here. Do my job. But I'll call back in tomorrow." He started to walk away, but stopped and glanced back. "You want me to fill your brother in?"

"Please." Dean nodded. "And Bobby? Can you tell him that I'm sorry... Wait no, that I want to apologise to him. I want him to hear it from me. Please?"

"Sure can do." Bobby nodded, and smiled at him. "I'm damn proud of you, boy. Looks like you're doing well. And you-" Here he pointed at Castiel, who stared back worriedly. "You take care of this boy. He needs you."

Castiel glanced over at Dean, then back up at Bobby and smiled. "Yes sir. I will."

"It's Bobby." Bobby snorted gruffly. "Call me sir again an' I'll have you in cuffs."

"Yes... Bobby." Castiel amended with a sheepish grin.

Bobby nodded, then turned and walked himself back out of the apartment. Castiel stood and moved over to the couch then, with a moment of hesitation, he reached out and pulled Dean into his arms, comforting the larger man. Dean came easily, arms wrapping around him and holding on in a way that was out of character.

"I'm exhausted from all the emotions today. I can't even imagine how you feel." He spoke gently into Dean's shoulder, carding his fingers through his hair. "Why don't we go to bed and take a nap? We can talk later."

Dean nodded against his chest, slightly numb now that all the excitement was gone. Castiel was right - he was exhausted. He let himself be led to the bedroom and when Castiel laid down and tugged Dean into his arms, spooning his body around Dean's, he didn't argue.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel startled awake, blinking around in confusion. He wasn't sure what had woken him up, given that he had the day off work and it was still dark. He glanced at the clock - five thirty am. Perhaps it was just his body clock? That thought went out the window when a loud, obnoxious ringing sliced through the room, and he groaned aloud.

"Dean," He groaned, shoving the warm lump that was laying half on top of him. "Dean, your phone."

"Don' care." Dean mumbled grumpily, burrowing his head into Castiel's chest. "G'back to sleep."

He rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance, wriggling around as he tried to reach the phone on the bedside table with the arm that was currently trapped by Dean's weight. He supposed he couldn't blame the man for his sleepiness; Castiel was far too used to being wide awake as soon as he woke up.

Finally, after a lot of reaching and a lot of grumbled protests from Dean, his fingers brushed the phone. He managed to get hold of it and answered just in time, not looking at the number.

"Hello?" He sighed as he rested back against the pillows.

"Dean?! Are you okay? Bobby called, what happened? Are you-"

"Wait, wait stop!" Castiel got out over the panicked voice. "Dean's asleep."

"Asleep? But it's-" There was a slight scuffling sound through the phone. "Oh. Right. Sorry. Wait, um, who's this then?"

"Castiel. And you are?" He snipped, trying to extract himself from Dean's grip.

"Oh, right, Bobby mentioned you. I'm Sam."

"Oh, of course. Sam, could you just give me one moment?" Castiel asked, grumbling as Dean's arms circled his waist.

"Yeah, sure."

He put the phone on the table, using both hands to gently push Dean away and slip out of the bed. Dean grumbled, a frown creasing his face until he pushed a pillow into the man's searching arms. He chuckled to himself as Dean nuzzled into the pillow, his face clearing again. The man really was adorable sometimes.

He picked the phone back up and left the bedroom, padding out to the kitchen so he could talk without disturbing Dean.

"Apologies, Sam. I can talk now. So what did Bobby tell you?" He pressed a button on the coffee machine, starting the brew.

"Oh. Um. Well, he told me there was an incident with Dad, Dean got hurt, and he came out there.. Said that Dean wanted to apologise, and Dad was in jail so, uh, I guess I just wanted to make sure Dean was okay. I didn't realise the time. Sorry."

"It's fine, Sam." Castiel laughed softly, tapping as he waited for the coffee pot to fill. "I'm usually up before two am, so this is a sleep in for me. But anyway, yes Dean is okay. Shaken and confused, I think, maybe feeling guilty. Physically, he's got a black eye and a split lip, but nothing serious."

After their nap the day before, Dean had let him clean him up, then they had spent a while talking. Dean had been pretty closed off and quiet, barely giving answers to Castiel's questions, until eventually he had given up and they just watched a movie. They'd curled around each other, both seeking comfort, and eventually went to bed.

"Oh god." Sam breathed. "I didn't think- I knew, when we were kids, but I thought it stopped... Didn't he fight back?"

"Sam," Castiel sighed as he sat down with his cup of coffee. "I don't think it ever stopped. When it happened, he was... terrified. I've come to know Dean as the strongest, most amazing man I have ever met. But when he faced that, he- well, he was still a child. And I imagine he felt like he couldn't fight back, like he was powerless. I sent for help, because I don't think Dean would have. He told me that when he asked for help before, the police blamed him instead."

"Yeah, they were pretty shitty when we were little." Sam huffed out a sad laugh. "God, if I'd only stayed-"

"Sam, stop it. Honestly, does blaming yourself run in the family or something?" Castiel cut him off, suddenly annoyed. "If you had stayed, I feel that nothing would have been different. Dean is a protector - he would have kept taking the beatings to protect you."

"He told you that?!" Sam drew a shocked breath.

"No. But it wasn't hard to figure out."

Silence. Castiel took a few mouthfuls of coffee, mulling over the words in his head before he spoke them aloud.

"I really think you need to have this conversation with him in person." He spoke gently this time.

"Yeah." Sam breathed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Just, Dean doesn't do great with emotions, you know."

"He can be difficult, that's true, but I find talking helps."

"...really? You got him to talk?"

"Is that unusual?" Castiel frowned as he sipped his coffee.

"For Dean? Very. He doesn't tend to talk things through a lot."

"Hm." Castiel stared into the now empty cup. "Listen Sam. Why don't you come over. I don't think Dean will be working today, somehow, and he'll be more comfortable here. You can talk about everything and figure things out."

"Uh, yeah, sure. I can do that. I'll take the day off work. Where do you live?"

Castiel rattled off the address, along with directions of how to get into the underground parking.

"Okay. I can be there in, uh, half an hour?" Sam asked, nervousness lacing his voice.

"Dean will still be asleep." Castiel told him, chuckling softly.

"That's fine." Sam answered, making Castiel sit back in confusion. "I.. Well, you seem like an important person in his life. And I'd like to meet you. If that's okay?"

"Oh. Well, yes of course, then."

"Great. Great, I'll see you soon."

Castiel agreed and soon ended the call. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, his head tipping back slightly. Yesterday had been emotionally exhausting, and he had the feeling today would be the same. It wasn't that he minded, just that he had to prepare himself for a long day.

While he waited, he moved around the kitchen, pulling ingredients from the fridge. He figured since he was up anyway, he might as well make some food for Sam and, later on, for Dean. The process was calming, and he found time passing easily. He hoped he was making the right choice, bringing Sam here. While he was pretty certain, his anxiety left doubts about Dean's feelings on the matter. Perhaps he should have asked the man if it was alright first?

By the time he heard a soft knock on the door, he had just pulled bacon, egg and cheese breakfast muffins out of the oven. He left them on the counter to cool while he went to the door and welcomed Sam, leading him into the apartment.

"So, how long have you and Dean been, uh.. Friends?" Sam asked as Castiel poured two cups of coffee.

"Oh. About..." Did Sam know about Dean's orientation? Castiel couldn't remember, so he decided to leave the hidden question hanging. "Four or five weeks?"

"Wow. And he talks to you about things?" Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise, accepting the offered coffee with a grateful nod.

"Yes, most of the time. As I said I know he can be difficult, but he comes round pretty quickly." Castiel answered, offering the muffins. "Has he not always been that way?"

"Not at all. I mean, when we were kids he'd do anything to avoid talking about feelings," Sam started to tell him. "Seriously, there was this one time..."

* * *

"And then no kidding, he jumped off the roof in those underpants and that cape, screaming 'I'm Batman!'"

Sam and Castiel both dissolved into laughter to the point where he had to wipe tears from his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief. They had spent hours talking about the pair of brothers, and the stories ranged from impossibly miserable to downright hilarious. Neither of them noticed the footsteps approaching until Dean appeared, yawning and rubbing his eyes grumpily.

"Cas? What's goin on?"

"Oh! Dean! Sorry if we woke you." Castiel started to stand, but Sam beat him to it, stepping away from the table slightly.

"Dean."

Dean blinked in confusion, rubbed his eyes, then blinked again. "...Sammy?"

The next thing any of them knew, Sam had crossed the distance in long strides and swept Dean up into a strong embrace. Castiel couldn't help a soft chuckle as he watched the brothers greet each other with massive hugs and excited talking. Knowing what Dean was like in the mornings, he went to the kitchen and started another pot of coffee. He knew to hand Dean caffeine before the excitement wore off and grumpiness set back in.

"I can't believe how much you've grown Sammy, you're massive!"

"And you've filled out, look at this-" Sam poked at the muscle around Dean's abs, making the man chuckle.

"Stop that! Ah, man, it's so good to see you, been too long." Another round of hugs.

"Yeah, it's been what five years?"

Castiel glanced up as he put new cups of coffee on the table, concerned at the way the brothers had suddenly sobered and gone silent. He could see the guilt that ran through Dean's face as he looked down, and wished he could comfort him. But he stayed at the table, denying any touch in front of Sam. He was going to keep his distance until - if - Dean chose to initiate it.

"I- I'm sorry." Dean said quietly. "I shoulda come to see you. Made more of an effort."

"I should have realised that you were still under Dad's control." Sam made a face as they walked to the table together. "I, um. Well, I thought you'd... become like him."

The two went silent, staring at each other miserably. Castiel realised then that it was a good time to leave them alone, so that they could talk freely. He knew Dean didn't mind him being there, but Sam didn't know him. Yes, it would be better to leave them be, at least for twenty minutes or so, just to clear the air on this bit. He formed a plan, and within a few moments he had the kitchen trash bag in his hands and was clearing his throat to get their attention.

"I'm just going to take the trash out and leave you two to talk, alright? I won't be long."

Dean nodded in response, shooting him a grateful smile. The man obviously understood Castiel's reasoning, and it made him smile at how well they could read each other in such a small amount of time. With a small nod to Sam, he made his way out of the apartment.

He took the elevator down to the underground parking, where the trash carts were also kept. As the doors closed, he pondered on Sam's presence in their lives. He was happy for Dean, of course he was, but the niggling doubts in the back of his mind were back. He wondered if Dean would leave now - move in with his brother, leaving Castiel as a fond memory. The thoughts brought his mood down quickly, and he found his eyes welling with tears as he stepped out of the elevator and headed for the trash carts.

He was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone approach from behind - all he knew was that a strong hand grabbed him from behind, something soft and smelly slipped over his mouth and nose, and then everything went black.

* * *

"So then Dad put me on this job." Dean sat back in the chair, draining the last of his coffee. "That's when I met Cas. Poor guy. Man, his life was stress free before I came barging into it."

"Hm." Sam sat back, a slight smile on his face.

"What?" Dean frowned, noticing the grin.

"I can't be sure, I've just met the guy after all, but I don't think he really minds. You seem to be, ah.. pretty close."

"Well, yeah man, we've become fast friends." Dean could feel the nervousness creeping in as talk drifted to a topic he wasn't sure he was comfortable discussing yet. "But, I dunno, I think I should back off a bit. Let him have his life back. He's done a lot for me."

"Wow. Castiel was right, you have started to open up."

"Shut up. Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam grinnned at the old banter. "But seriously Dean. I don't think he wants you to back off. Can I ask though, are you guys.. you know..."

"Are we what?" Dean scowled, trying to avoid the question as long as he could.

"Together."

"Pfft. Sam, come on." Dean flushed slightly, really not wanting to discuss this. He glanced at the clock out of habit- then frowned. "Wait.. Where's Cas?"

"He's taking the trash out, now can you stop avoiding the question?"

"No, Sammy, seriously. It's been over half an hour."

They both fell silent, listening carefully in the quiet. There was no sound of Castiel moving around in the apartment - besides, Dean was sure he would have announced himself. He glanced at Sam momentarily, then they stood as one. Dean felt a shock of fear shoot through him, considering recent events.

"I'll check the apartment." Sam said quickly.

"I'll check downstairs," Dean said at the same time.

It was strange, Dean thought to himself, how he and Sam quickly fell into old ways. Back when John had been obsessed with the idea of a supernatural world existing, he had trained the two of them like soldiers. Even after their mothers' death had been proven to be a horrible accident, he'd continued to train them - he just gave up on pretty much every other aspect of life. Now, without even thinking about it, they had slipped back into that training the moment they realised Castiel was missing.

No. Not missing. He was just late. Dean was sure, as he hit the button and watched the elevator doors close, that he was going to find Cas safe and sound in one piece, probably talking to a stray dog or some shit. Yeah, that had to be it. Somehow, as hard as he tried to convince himself, it still didn't ease the worry in his gut.

"Cas?" Dean called as he stepped out of the elevator. "Cas, where are you?"

He frowned as there was no reply, turning toward the trash carts. He froze, however, when he saw the bag on the ground - the same kitchen trash that Castiel had taken out, nowhere near where it should have been. It had been dropped a bare few paces from the elevator.

"No... no, he's gotta be here... Cas? CAS!"

He searched the parking lot, and outside the apartment block, calling out for Castiel and muttering to himself the whole time as panic started to creep in. He tried to tell himself that Castiel had probably just gone for a walk or something, but he knew it wasn't true. Castiel wouldn't just leave.

His fears were confirmed when he spotted something small and rectangle near a pillar in the parking lot. He prayed as he walked closer, begging it not to be what he thought it was. But when he picked it up, his fears were confirmed.

It was Castiel's phone.

* * *

"Bobby, we've got a situation. We need you to come to Castiel's house." Sam spoke into his phone, pacing the lounge room. "Yeah. He's.. um... missing."

Dean sat at the table, head down, just staring at the phone in his hands. He felt... numb. Like he should be doing something, saying something, but he couldn't force himself to do so much as move.

"Yeah. Okay. Umm... I'm not sure. Dean?" Sam glanced over at his brother and sighed. "He's... not doing too well. Just get here soon okay? Okay. Bye."

Dean's hands tightened around the phone that he held, tensing as Sam walked closer. It was hard to think that not even an hour ago he had been talking about whether to back off or not. Now Cas was just... gone. He couldn't process it.

"We'll find him, Dean."

"Yeah. Yeah, I hope so, man. I just-" Dean stopped and shook his head, fighting back the overwhelming sadness. "I dunno. I just.. wish everything would go right for a change. Seems like everything keeps going bad around me."

"This isn't your fault Dean." Sam frowned at him, wondering when his brother's self esteem had gotten so low. "Bad things just.. happen, sometimes. You can't blame yourself for it."

"I just don't know what else to do." Dean frowned, glaring at the table. "I don't even know where to look for him."

"What about... people he knows? Is there people you can call, check in if they have seen him?" Sam asked, then pointed to the phone. "You can call his contacts. It's a start, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

Dean gave a sad, but grateful smile, feeling for the first time like he could do something useful. He unlocked the phone and started scrolling through the contacts, looking for familiar names that had come up in conversation previously. He recognised a fair few of the names, and made a mental list of who to call.

"I'll make more coffee." Sam said as Dean started dialling the first number.

* * *

As Castiel slowly came to, the first thing he noticed was a killer headache. He groaned quietly, wincing against the pain. What the hell had happened? The last thing he remembered was...oh. He noticed now that his hands were tied behind his back, and the hard floor he laid on was moving. As he opened his eyes, he took in his surroundings with growing horror. He appeared to be in the back of a vehicle that was still driving. He swore to himself and pulled against his bonds, testing them - but they were tight, and he wasn't getting out anytime soon.

"Oh, sleeping beauty is awake." A voice came from the front, followed by a dark chuckle. "Hope you're comfortable."

"Uriel." Castiel breathed, closing his eyes as he realised the severity of his situation. "What have you done?"

"Oh, nothing yet, Castiel. But I assure you, I have big plans. Now why don't you relax? We've got a ways to go yet."

"Why are you doing this?" His heart rate was picking up, his breath coming faster. "You can stop this. Just leave me. I won't tell anyone."

"Oh, Castiel, what silly notions you have. You won't be telling anyone, not by the time I'm through with you. You won't be alive to say a word. But don't worry, we have plenty of time until then."

Oh god. He was going to die. He felt the anxiety clawing its way through his chest, his breath coming in uncontrollable gasps. He struggled, whimpering as the rope cut into his wrists, but he couldn't stop. The panic was taking over his mind, and he forgot everything - the situation, the pain, breathing - everything but the panic of knowing he was going to die. His chest was burning, his vision was blurring, and he didn't even consider taking a breath before he passed out again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah. Yeah, we're at Cas' place. What? Wait, no, you don't need to-" Dean pulled the phone away from his ear as the woman yelled a stream of curses down the line. "Okay! Okay, shit, calm down! No, I know nobody has ever calmed down by- Okay fine, we'll be here. Yes. Bye."

Dean breathed out a long sigh as he ended the call and dropped the phone on the table, staring at it as though it would bite him. He glanced up to see Sam, Bobby and Jo Harvelle all staring at him in amusement.

"She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"We gathered that. Could hear it from here." Sam answered with a slight chuckle. "So was that the last one?"

"Yep. Nobody's seen or heard from him." Dean sighed and sat on the couch, dropping his head in his hands.

"Don't you be givin' up, boy. We'll find your man." Bobby came and sat beside him. "'Sides, sounds like we're gettin' some help lookin' for him."

"Yeah. Yeah, a few people are coming over." Dean answered, sighing through his fingers. "His manager, and a friend of his. And Mr. Jackson, the apartment manager, he's gonna review the cameras."

"I'll go order some pizza." Jo spoke up, popping her gum loudly. "It's easier than cooking and we need to eat to stay focused so."

"Sure. Thanks." Bobby smiled at her. "Dean, I know you don't wanna hear this, but I think we already know who took him."

"Don't- Bobby, please don't say..." Dean trailed off.

He knew exactly who Bobby was thinking of, and logically, it made sense. But the irrational part of his brain was in denial. If it really was Uriel that took Cas, he was in massive trouble. It also meant that the idea of not finding his lover alive was becoming very real.

"I know you don't wanna hear it boy, but we need to be realistic here. It's the best chance we got of saving him."

"Dean." Sam sat down on his other side, and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. It didn't help. "I know it's hard but.. we're here, we'll help you, and we'll find him. But we've got to know the facts."

Dean looked at his brother, taking in just how much Sam had matured over time. He remembered all the times he had been the one giving Sammy advice, helping him through difficult situations. Now the tables were turned, and he found himself agreeing.

"Okay. Okay, I- I don't know where to start." He glanced over to Bobby.

"Alright, well, how about tell me how Castiel and Uriel are connected." Bobby asked, pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Yeah okay. Well, the first I heard of him was after Cas had a really bad day at work. He was pretty angry, and we-uh-" Dean tried to ignore the flush that crept up his cheeks. "I calmed him down, I guess... Then there was an incident, I found him having a panic attack... Later he told me Uriel had threatened him that day, and the really bad day he had was because the guy was being a dick to him and ended up getting fired."

"This happen before he showed up here?" Bobby asked as he scribbled notes, trying not to let the worry show through.

"Yeah.. Yeah that was later. When the cops got here he said it wasn't over."

Bobby shook his head, noting the information down, while Sam looked on in shock. Dean glanced at his brother, reading it all in his eyes - the surprise, the guilt, everything.

"Nothing you could have done, Sammy." He said gently.

"I could have been here for you." His brother answered guiltily.

"Hey! You two idjits can sort that out later. And stop mopin' at each other. What happened, did. You can't change the past - just fix the future." Bobby stared them both down, daring either to say anything. "Right. Now that's done, moving on. You said his manager is on her way?"

"Yep. Her name's Charlie. She should be here soon." Dean answered. "Cas talked about her a bit. He says she's a good person."

"Charlie Bradbury?" Bobby asked quickly, and Dean nodded in response. "Mm. She's good people. We'll get some more information out of her. Hey, Harvelle! That pizza on it's way yet?" Bobby called out, glancing over the back of the couch with a grin.

"It was on its way five minutes ago, old man. You were too busy chit chatting." Jo grinned back from the kitchen, finishing by poking her tongue out at him.

"Hard to get good help." Bobby patted Dean's knee comfortingly, then stood. "I'm gonna check on that Jackson guy. See if he's got the footage cleaned up yet."

Bobby stood and, with a nod to Officer Harvelle, the two made their way out of the apartment. That left Sam and Dean alone, shifting awkwardly on the couch, neither really knowing what to say. Dean stared at his hands, feeling his mood drop impossibly low. Eventually, Sam sighed, breaking the silence.

"Dean... How are you holding up? And I mean really-" At this, Sam narrowed his eyes, giving him a severe look. "None of that 'I'm fine' crap. Not anymore."

"What do you want me to say, Sammy?" Dean hated the way his voice broke in the middle, and the way tears stung at his eyes. "I'm not fine? Well I'm not, man. I'm so freakin' far from fine it ain't funny."

"Okay. So talk to me, then. Whatever's on your mind, just tell me."

"I can't lose him." Dean was quiet, choking back a sob. "If he's- If- I just can't. He's like... nobody else I've ever known."

He took a breath and continued staring down at his hands, feeling the tears spill over. Now that he'd started to talk, he couldn't seem to stop.

"He's just... He's sweet, and kind. But he's also fierce and strong. He doesn't take my shit, but he doesn't try to scare me, either. And he can be so damn fragile, but he doesn't hide it from me. He lets me help him, pull him back. And he- he helps me, too. And it's all too fast, and it's terrifying, but when we're together, it's like I've been searching for him my whole life. I need him, and he needs me."

Dean blinked through his tears, breathing hard as he finally stopped. He'd shocked Sam, but he'd shocked himself, too. Hearing all his thoughts come out, put like that, it was just... a lot.

"You love him." Sam stated calmly.

"What? No, no it's not-" Dean stopped, noticing the look Sam was giving him.

"Dean, you love him. There's nothing wrong with that."

"But.. doesn't it upset you?" Dean asked quietly, remembering all the times his father told him that it was his fault Sam left.

"Why would it?" Sam frowned, then realisation dawned on his face, followed by an angry frown. "Dean, your orientation never bothered me. I knew years ago, and I don't care. I'd be a bit hypocritical if I did."

"You mean..." Dean looked up at Sam in surprise, then gave a huff of laughter when he nodded with a slight smile. "Well, shit, wouldn't Dad be proud of us."

"Doesn't matter if he isn't. I'm proud of us. I'm proud of you, Dean."

"Sam..." Dean's face contorted into a surprised look, not sure what to say to that.

Luckily, he was saved by a knock at the door.

* * *

Castiel had lost sense of any time that had passed, along with a possible location. He'd come to already tied to a wooden chair in what appeared to be a small shack, with no idea of how long he'd been out for. That being so, it was impossible to calculate how far from home he'd been taken.

The room was bare, aside from the chair he sat in, and a desk just out of reach. There was a container on the desk covered with a towel, and he was terrified of what could be in it, though he had a horrifying idea. There was a thick layer of dust over everything, which immediately dashed any hopes of being accidentally stumbled upon. This place hadn't been touched in years, it was obvious.

He licked his parched lips as he looked around the room, searching for anything that could help him in this situation. There was one small window, and he couldn't see any sign of civilisation through it. His heart dropped lower with every detail he took in.

A door creaked open somewhere behind him, and he flinched slightly, unable to turn far enough to see.

"Ah, you're awake again." Uriel drawled as he stepped into his line of sight. "Good. Wouldn't want you to miss this."

"Why are you doing this Uriel? What did I ever do to you?" His voice came out broken. God he was thirsty.

"Oh, you didn't do anything at first, Castiel. But you, your kind-" Here he sneered menacingly. "Shouldn't be allowed to exist. I would have overlooked it, just this once - but then you went and cost me a job. That wasn't very nice, now was it?"

"I- Uriel, I didn't mean for that to happen." Calm, he had to stay calm. His heartbeat pounded in his ears, but he kept a silent count to keep it steady. "I apologise. Please, if you just let me go, I won't tell anyone."

"Oh, no no no Castiel. Even if I forgave you - which I won't - my earlier statement stands. Your kind is a plague on this earth, one which I am slowly rectifying."

"You are-" Castiel paused, his mind flicking to the news reports, killings that spanned over a year in his area. "You, you're the - the pride killer."

"Mm, pride killer. I admit, the name they came up with for me - I like it. Though they should be calling me a saviour."

"Oh god." Castiel breathed, his fear increasing tenfold as his suspicion was confirmed.

"Not at all." Uriel seemed finally done talking as he stopped beside the desk, fingering the edge of the towel. "Just doing his work."

"What about 'thou shalt not kill'?" Castiel eyed the towel, wishing that he could stop whatever was in there being revealed.

"I like to think of those more as... guidelines." Uriel shot him a feral grin as he pulled the towel off to the side theatrically.

He couldn't help the whimper of fear that escaped at the sight of several sharp knives. As he watched the man select a rather large, ugly looking weapon, he couldn't help the tears that fell, or the way he wished he was home, safe in Dean's arms.

* * *

"Is that legal?" Dean asked doubtfully as he stared at the small redhead and young man hunched over a laptop on the dining table.

"Do you want my help or not?" Charlie's fingers paused over the keys of the laptop as she glared at him.

"Of course I do! I was just askin." Dean muttered with a petulant frown.

"Good. Now if you want to help, you can get us some of that pepperoni pizza and a drink."

Dean stared at the woman he'd barely met for a few moments. Was she actually serious? As her fingers paused again he decided that yes, she was, and scurried to do as asked. Within minutes he plonked down the entire pepperoni pizza, along with two beers. At her raised eyebrow, he shrugged apologetically. The boy, Kevin, stayed silent, looking absolutely terrified.

"Sorry, it's that or coffee and, well..." He shrugged again.

"That will do. Thankyou, handmaiden." Charlie quirked a grin at him, and he chuckled softly.

"Always, my queen." He gave her a mock bow, and in that instant, a friendship formed.

She shooed him away as she took a mouthful of beer, encouraging Kevin to do the same. Dean shrugged and went to sit on the couch with Sam. They talked quietly, little stories about what they had been doing lately, mostly to distract themselves from the situation. Bobby and Jo came back with large bags, which they quickly learned contained an arsenal of weapons.

"Be careful with these," Bobby grunted, holding a gun each out to Sam and Dean. "They ain't for backyard shootin. You keep 'em clean, you keep 'em loaded, and you don't hesitate."

"Wait, Bobby, do you mean you want us to keep these?" Dean asked incredulously as he stared at the heavy, but beautiful weapon in his hand. At Bobby's nod, he shook his head. "No, no we couldn't - these are expensive, Bobby. I can't pay you back."

"It ain't a loan, boy. It's a gift. Don't argue - your daddy shoulda bought you one a long time ago."

Dean glanced over at Sam, who looked up from his own weapon after a few moments. He could see the look of gratitude that he felt himself. Bobby had stepped in for their Dad, as he'd been doing so long before they'd been seperated. Without thinking, Dean threw one arm around Bobby, noticing Sam doing the exact same on his other side.

"Thanks, Bobby."

"Yeah, thanks, Bobby." Sam echoed. "This means a lot."

"Yeah okay, get off me." Bobby grunted, and Dean stepped back with a little laugh.

He watched for a moment as the man went about handing out weapons to everyone else, then turned his attention back to his own. It really was beautiful, and it seemed to fit his hand perfectly. It was a good thing he'd spent a lot of time at the shooting range, he thought as he loaded it up.

"Gotcha!" Charlie yelled from the other side of the room.

He tucked the gun into his belt while hurrying over to her side. Everyone else crowded around her, trying to get a good view of the computer screen. Kevin was animated for a change, glancing at the screen and jotting down notes as Charlie talked.

"So I hacked the traffic cameras - the van that the manager saw leaving the car park, I've got it here just a few minutes away. This camera's pretty good, so we've got an image of the driver." Charlie pointed at a spot on the screen, and before she continued, Dean's blood ran cold. "It's our guy."

"Uriel." Dean growled, clenching his jaw. "Can you see where he went?"

"Yep." Charlie paused, then looked up at Dean with a slight, worried frown. "I'll find him, Dean. We'll get him back."

"I really wish people would stop saying that." Dean huffed. He noticed her injured look, however, and softened his tone slightly. "I just- I don't want to rely on the best outcome. But this is great, thank you Charlie. We couldn't do this without you."

"...you're welcome." Charlie replied quietly. "Okay, Kevin, I'm gonna need you to get your computer out too. We want this done as quickly as possible."

"I'll get onto his credit card." Bobby interrupted, but Charlie was already shaking her head.

"Don't need it. That's what the second computer is for. Now that we have proof it's slightly less illegal for Kevin to hack his card statements. I've taught him enough to do that, and he's pretty good. If there's something there, he'll find it."

"I don't think it works quite that way legally-" Dean started.

"Hand-maiden!" Charlie snapped, shooting him a sharp look. "Let's not go into the details shall we?"

Dean looked at Bobby and Jo with his eyebrows raised slightly - while he trusted Bobby, he was relying on the man's word that Jo would keep it quiet. They could all end up in jail over this sort of activity.

"I saw nothing. I'm just here for the free pizza." Jo spoke in response to Dean's look.

"Right." Dean shook his head as he watched Jo wander back to the pizza. In another time, maybe he would have tried his luck with her, but now... no way. It was an odd thought for someone who never settled down.

* * *

Castiel groaned as he came back to consciousness, for the third time. As he cracked his eyes open, his first action was to glance at the window - it was dark outside now, and he felt the first relief he had in hours. Dark meant night, and night meant sleep, hopefully. He glanced around, mercifully finding himself alone. It appeared Uriel would give him a chance to rest before starting the torture again.

He groaned again as he shifted in the seat - his wrists were raw from pulling against his bonds, and he could feel wetness of what he could only assume was blood. His shirt was sticking to him, blood crusted around the point where Uriel had driven a long, thin knife straight through his shoulder and into the wood of the chair, to hold him there.

His whole face hurt, where Uriel had taken particular pleasure in 'messing up that pretty look'. That was the final time he had passed out. Uriel had started beating him, and not stopped until he was unconscious.

"Dean..." He whispered to himself, the word full of desperation and hope as tears tracked down his face again.

* * *

"Alright, you two. Time for bed." Bobby grunted quietly, walking over to where Dean and Charlie were hunched over a map.

"Not yet, Bobby, we've nearly-" Dean started, not even looking up.

"Boy, I swear if you don't get your ass to bed, I will carry you there myself." Bobby growled.

Blinking in surprise, Dean looked up at the man. He hadn't realised how late it had gotten, but the clock on the wall showed it was past ten. Jo had long gone home, telling Bobby to call her if anything turned up. Sam was passed out on the couch, snoring softly with his feet hanging off the edge. Kevin had laid out a sleeping bag on the floor and was face-down, sleeping silently.

He glanced to Charlie for support, but she sighed, looking down.

"Sorry Dean, I don't think we're going to get much more done tonight. We're close, but, I'm just so tired."

Dean nodded silently, feeling his hope deflate as he stared back down at the map. They had footage from a gas n sip a few hours away, gained from a credit card transaction Kevin had picked up. They had traffic cam sightings of the van heading south after that - but they hadn't found a final location, and it was feeding his fear that he would never see Cas alive again.

"We'll head out tomorrow. If we have to search every building we will." Bobby told him, dropping a hand on his shoulder. "But we need to sleep."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." Dean nodded with a sigh.

"Okay. Charlie, I've got a bedroll for you over here." Bobby said, leading the tired woman toward the lounge room.

Dean glanced at the room, at all the people either sleeping or getting ready to sleep. It was comforting knowing they were there, helping to find Cas. Yet it didn't ease his fear. He made his way to Castiel's bedroom and, as he snuggled down under the covers, he wondered if the man was cold, or how hurt he was. Or even alive. That last thought brought tears to his eyes. As he pulled Castiel's pillow into his arms and breathed in his lover's scent, he found himself crying in great, heaving sobs into the pillow. His last thought was a determined promise that he would find him tomorrow, rescue him and take care of him, and maybe, if he was lucky, he could admit he loved him.


	9. Chapter 9

"C'mon, Cas, where are you.." Dean muttered to himself.

He was leaning over Charlie's shoulder, staring at the laptop screen as it played several different camera streams at once. His fingers tapped impatiently on the table, and he completely missed Charlie's eye roll as she sipped at her coffee.

"Dean." She growled lowly as she shot him a look and a frown.

"Right. Sorry. I'm going."

He pushed back off the table with a huff and walked away for the fifth time in the past hour, the warnings from Charlie becoming less polite each time. He knew he was annoying her, but dammit, he just wanted to find his... Boyfriend? It didn't sound right in his head. _Cas_. He had to find his Cas.

Someone nudged his shoulder, and he turned to see Sam standing beside him with a sympathetic face and a fresh cup coffee held out. He took the cup gratefully, sipping at it as he stared blankly ahead. He was dimly aware of Sam's comforting arm moving to rest lightly over his shoulders.

Usually, he'd pull away. No chick flick moments. But this time.. No, this time was different, and he'd changed lately. Right now he welcomed the support - and he noticed the way Sam stiffened in surprise when he leaned against his big-little brother, resting his head sideways on his shoulder.

"Shut up." He muttered quietly, cradling his cup in both hands as he watched Charlie, unmoving.

"Wasn't going to say a word." Sam responded, his arm tightening slightly around Dean's shoulders.

Then, because nothing nice seemed to last long, the banging started.

* * *

"Uriel, please-"

Castiel broke off as another fit of coughing took him over. Agony seared through him, though he was getting used to the feeling. The right side of his chest was in constant pain, especially when he took a breath - he was pretty sure his ribs were broken - and as if that weren't enough, any movement he made pulled at various cuts and burn wounds over his chest and arms.

He felt like he'd been here days, living through the various forms of torture Uriel cooked up until he passed out again, skewing his sense of time. He had no idea if days had passed, or only hours, and the latter was a terrifying thought. The entire left side of his face, including his eye, was swollen and purpled. The right side was only slightly better, in that he could open the eye half way to watch what Uriel was doing. He wasn't sure if being able to see made things better or worse.

"Please, if you're going to do this, just do it. Finish it." Tears slipped from his eyes as he admitted the inevitable outcome.

"Oh, giving up so easily?" Uriel purred as he turned and, with a wicked grin, made his way back over. "Sorry, Castiel. Your time is far from done. You have many sins to be punished for."

Castiel glanced at the item in Uriel's hands - a length of rope, the ends twisted around each fist, leaving a foot or so of rope held taut between his hands. The man moved around, then behind him, leaving Castiel puzzled as to this next form of torture.

Then he felt the rope press against his neck, a sudden pressure, and he couldn't breathe.

* * *

"Ready, boy?" Bobby asked gruffly as he stared back at Dean, one hand on the door knob.

Dean sighed and wet his lips, adjusting his grip on the gun Bobby had given him. Nervousness settled in the pit of his stomach as he held the weapon steady, trained on the door that was still being hammered on ten minutes after it started. Sam stood beside him, mirroring Dean's stance with his own weapon. The rest of the group were carrying on casually in the lounge room, ignoring the commotion.

Bobby gave them a quick, affirmative nod, then flicked the lock and swung the door open-

Only for a short, brown haired man with champagne eyes to fall straight into him and knock them both to the ground.

"What the f-" The stranger began to exclaim.

"Don't move!" Dean yelled, cutting him off.

He watched as the stranger froze, moving only his head to glance up at the weapons trained on him. His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened comically, quickly followed by his hands moving up in a surrendering gesture.

"Okay, woah! Easy there tiger, no need for anyone to die today."

"Then tell me what the hell you were doing hammering on my door at-" Dean glanced at the clock quickly. "Seven Am?! Are you freakin kidding right now?"

"Your-? Oh." A saddened expression crossed the man's face, completely changing his demeanour, and he sighed. "I apologise. He must have moved, I should- I should go."

Dean gestured with the end of his gun for the man to stand, but he didn't lower the weapon. He watched as the man slowly got to his feet, hands still in the air, though all aggression appeared to have drained from him now. His eyes were cast down, and disappointment was written over his face.

"Dean," Sam warned, but he ignored it as he moved closer slowly.

There was something... familiar, about this man. Something in him recognised the guy, though he was sure they had never met. He wasn't quite sure what it was. He mentally checked a list off in his head; brown hair, champagne eyes, slightly older guy, looked like he was up to no good pretty much all of the time... It sounded familiar, in a way that he had heard it rather than laid eyes on the man. Some memory was surfacing, but he wanted to be sure before he gave away any details.

"Who were you looking for?" He asked quietly, stepping within a few feet of the man.

"Nobody, it's nobody. You wouldn't know them.."

"Who?" He pushed.

"...My brother." The man sighed, his shoulders dropping. "This was where I was told he'd be, but... Cas appears to have moved."

The silence was deafening. The three men just stared at the stranger in surprise, though the weapons were never lowered. Bobby glanced over at Dean and, with a gesture of his head, Dean watched him close the door and lock it again. The stranger glanced back fearfully at the door, then once more to Dean.

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble. Just let me go."

"Wait, just wait..." Dean frowned, trying to sort out his thoughts. He knew this guy, knew his name, he was sure. Then it clicked. "You're Gabriel, right?"

"Have we met? I'm sure I'd remember-" The man paused to flick eyes up and down appraisingly. "-you..."

Dean just rolled his eyes and lowered his gun, signalling the others to do the same. He tucked the weapon back into his belt and sighed, releasing some of the tension that had built up.

"Heard a fair bit about you. Might as well come in and join the search party." Dean commented as he led the group back into the living room. "I'm Dean, by the way. I'm Cas'... friend."

His throat burned on the word, but he wasn't sure if Castiel would want their relationship revealed. Gabriel, however, seemed to see straight through the diversion, staring at Dean with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. He coughed to clear his throat and continued, pointing around the room to introduce everyone in turn.

"My brother Sam, Uncle Bobby, Charlie is Cas' manager, Kevin is a friend, and Jo Harvelle. Everyone, this is Cas' brother, Gabriel." When Charlie tensed, he sighed and finished off with, "The good one."

"Welcome. Now stay out of my way and Dean, another coffee." Charlie commented grumpily, fingers flying over the keys.

Dean nodded quickly, and went to do as asked. Within minutes he had another coffee placed in front of Charlie, and was back in the group huddled near the wall, which was pretty much everyone except Charlie and Kevin. Gabriel still looked shocked, staring around at everything.

"Okay... Who's gonna tell me what's going on? And when's little bro gonna be back?" Gabriel asked finally, pulling a sucker out of his pocket and shedding the wrapper. He popped it in his mouth with a grin as he stared at the group expectantly.

"You don't know?" Sam asked in Dean's silence, looking at Gabriel disbelievingly.

"Well, considering I don't know what you're referring to, I may or may not," Gabriel scowled at Sam. "All I know is that Castiel's taken off - I got sent to find him, an order which I wasn't going to argue since I haven't seen little bro in forever."

Dean felt his chest constrict in sympathy. Gabriel had shown up here with no idea that his brother had been taken, and that this was a rescue mission. He could only imagine how he would feel if someone took Sam. With that thought in mind, he grabbed onto Gabriel's shoulder and dragged him to the kitchen, shooting the others a look that begged for privacy.

"Hey, hands off! What the hell?" Gabriel grumbled, pulling away as Dean finally let him go.

"Gabriel, he's missing." Dean turned and snapped at him.

Wow, way to break the news. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it - it was his stress and worry talking, but he knew he should have been more gentle. Guilt coursed through him as he sighed, turning away as he ran both hands through his hair.

"...missing? As in-" Gabriel stopped, worry leaking into his eyes.

"Taken. We've been trying to find him, but-" Dean sighed, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "We can't get an exact location.

"Oh. Oh, god..." Gabriel muttered.

After a few beats of silence, however, Gabriel's face lit up. Dean stopped and stared, confusion crossing his face at the odd reaction.

"Wait! Does he still wear a bracelet? A blue one, with a step counter thing in it?"

"Uh.." He frowned, trying to think back through his confusion at the unexpected turn of attitude. "Yeah, his fitness band. Wears the freakin thing all the time. Why?"

"Because it's got a tracker in it!" Gabriel announced happily, grabbing Dean's face in both hands and kissing his cheek in overwhelming emotion. "Oh, thank the stars he still has it!"

Dean blinked in shock, only to see Gabriel bolt to the dining table. Within seconds he had kicked Charlie, cursing and yelling, off the laptop and was typing a web address into the search bar while he talked.

"I gave it to him when he left, but I didn't tell him it had a gps tracker in it. I was worried about him, and I wanted to be able to find him. Didn't think to check it before I left home, I've never really had trouble finding him-" He paused, clicking a few buttons as he bit down on the sucker. He typed some more, then growled angrily. "Damn, can't remember the password."

"Amateur." Charlie commented, rolling her eyes as she leant over Gabriel's shoulder and moved his hands away so she could type on the keyboard. "I'll crack this in five minutes."

Dean sighed and leant back against the wall, trying to appear calm. His heart was racing, however - he knew that they were closer than they had yet been to finding Castiel. It was only a matter of time now, time they didn't have.

He noticed Sam coming up beside him, and this time, he initiated the comforting embrace they had earlier, both facing the group, Dean's head on his brother's shoulder. Sam's arm around his shoulders grounded him, giving him the calm he needed to wait this out.

* * *

Castiel gasped in air as the pressure on his throat was released. He'd lost count now how many times Uriel had choked him, releasing him just before he passed out. His eyes swam with tears, his lungs burned, and his head spun. He could hear Uriel saying something, but he couldn't make sense of the words.

He felt his lips moving, and soon became aware that he was whispering continuously between sobs. Just two words, over and over, that somehow kept him hanging on.

"Please.. Dean..."

* * *

"Uh, Dean-o - were we planning on getting there alive?" Gabriel called from the back seat of the impala, his knuckles white on the edge of the seat.

"Shut _up,_ Gabriel!" Dean growled for the third time, his eyes narrowing as he focused on the road. His hands tightened on the wheel as he muttered quietly to the impala, foot flat to the floor on the accelerator. "Sorry, baby, I know I'm pushin', but we gotta be fast."

"Dean, it's a car. You don't have to apologise to it." Sam groaned from the passenger seat, his head in his hand.

Dean didn't respond - he just shot him a glare that told him to shut up before he ended up walking. Sam cracked one eye open enough to see it, then rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"We're almost there, guys. Pull over in a few minutes and we'll hike in, that way the noise of the engines don't give us away." Charlie commented from beside Gabriel in the back, her eyes glued to her phone screen.

"Oh for-" Dean grumbled and slowed a little. "How much time are we gonna lose, and how tired are we gonna get?"

"Do I look like a tour guide to you?" Charlie snapped, her eyes narrowing at him.

"I just don't know if it's worth sacrificing time for stealth!" Dean snapped back, then pursed his lips. "Why can't we just storm the place?"

"Because," Charlie sighed, clearly struggling to be patient. "The moment he hears us coming, he could kill Castiel. I don't know about you, but I'm willing to sacrifice some time and energy to find him alive."

The entire car fell into a shocked silence at her words. The reminder of how Cas' life hung in the balance brought a burn to Dean's eyes as his hands tightened on the wheel again, turning his knuckles white. Charlie seemed to notice, her sigh loud in the quiet of the car.

"I'm sorry, Dean. You know I didn't mean-"

"I know." Dean mumbled, trying to hold back tears. "Let's just... We'll do it your way. And no talking about, you know... possibilities. We're going to find him, we're going to get him out, and he's gonna be fine."

Nobody really knew what to say to that. Sam squeezed his shoulder supportively; Gabriel caught his eye in the mirror and nodded to him. The next few minutes were quiet, until Charlie told him to pull over. Moments later Bobby's cruiser pulled up behind him, and the engines of both vehicles were cut. They started to pile out of the cars, grabbing gear from each trunk quickly for the six of them. Kevin had stayed home, getting emergency medical supplies and food ready for their return.

"What's the plan?" Bobby asked when they were all out and geared up, standing between the cars.

"I'm taking lead with Charlie. She's got a lock on Cas, so it makes sense. Bobby, you're with us." Suddenly Dean's anxiety disappeared, his training coming into play as he slid into the role of leader. "Sam, Gabriel and Jo, you three stick together. Stay back, but not too far. I need you to still see and follow us. Once we can see the building, we'll brief before we go in, but in case we can't - Bobby, Charlie and I go in first. Whoever is in there won't be expecting a second group. Remember, we don't know if it's just Uriel, or if he has help. So ears and eyes open and watch each other's backs. Capiche?"

Everyone nodded silently, and Dean was slightly surprised to see flashes of admiration in Bobby and Sam's faces. He cast his eyes down, feeling like he didn't deserve it. He hadn't been able to keep Cas safe in the first place, after all, and the fear of what he would find was forefront in his mind.

"Let's head out."

* * *

Castiel sobbed in the empty room, trying not to move. Moving brought pain. Uriel had left awhile ago, though he had no idea how long it had really been. Maybe the man had lost interest and left him to die slowly, alone in this chair. That, he thought, was possibly the best outcome he could imagine.

By this point, he knew he wouldn't leave this place. Nobody was coming to save him. He was certain he had been here more than a week, though the rational side of his mind insisted if that were true, he should have died of dehydration already. He ignored it. He knew he was seriously dehydrated, running his tongue over dry, cracked lips. Perhaps it was just taking longer for his body to succumb.

He let his good eye slide closed, wishing that he would simply go to sleep and not wake up again.

* * *

"It's too quiet." Dean muttered quietly. "I don't trust it. You're sure he's in there?"

"For the fifth time Dean, yes," Charlie hissed at him, showing him the phone.

Dean stared at the device that showed a little red dot as Castiel's location. There were little icons at the bottom of the screen, and Dean pointed at them in confusion, as they weren't there before. Specifically, a little heart on the bottom left.

"What's that?"

"What's what? Oh - Oh my god - it's linked! Dean, that's his heartbeat! We're close enough that it's picked up the signal!" Charlie whispered excitedly, then her face formed a frown after she tapped the little heart. "Oh. It's... It's a bit slow."

Dean growled quietly and, without warning, turned and moved toward the little cabin. Sooner than he had taken a few steps, however, a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Don't just go crashing and banging in there, ya idjit!" Bobby growled at him, holding him tight. "Don't look at me like that boy, we'll go in there. But quietly, dammit!"

"Fine, fine." Dean grumbled, shaking the man's hand off.

"Right. Let's go. Quietly." Bobby nodded at him, and Dean took the lead again.

Crouching down, the three made their way through the shrubs and trees, keeping themselves relatively hidden. Charlie stowed the phone and pulled out a gun of her own; Bobby and Dean already had theirs drawn. Dean moved stealthily, keeping his eyes peeled for any sound or movement, but there was none.

He felt more confident knowing that Cas was in there, alive, but the lack of any movement was unsettling in the least. As they crept towards the door, he shot Charlie and Bobby a look to be careful. The two nodded, and he glanced back the way they had come - a moment later a hand shot above the shrubs, obviously Sam assuring him that they were there and ready.

He crept along the front wall, his eyes peeled outwards for any sign of life out here. Bobby and Charlie were watching as well and, comforted by the cover, he turned and carefully tried the door knob. It turned silently and, carefully as he could, he pushed the door an inch open and paused.

Nothing happened. And somehow, it did nothing to ease his fear.

He took a deep breath and, with one big push, sent the door flying the rest of the way open, quickly dropping back against the wall and aiming his gun at the entrance. The door banged, and he waited with bated breath, Bobby and Charlie frozen beside him - but again, nothing happened.

He remained in a crouch and slowly crept forward until he could peer around the corner. The room was empty. He signalled Bobby and Charlie forward with one hand to follow, then made his way inside, his eyes darting everywhere. Once he had cleared the room he raised up to his full height, taking in his surroundings.

There was a small kitchen, a table, and a couch. Someone had been in here recently, judging by the track marks through the thick layer of dust. He scanned the kitchen and table - signs of use in the kitchen, but only one seat was clean at the table. That was a good sign.

He motioned to Bobby, pointing out what he had seen. Then he pointed to three doors in turn. Holding Bobby's gaze, he pointed to himself, and the first door, then pointed to Bobby, and around the room. _Cover me,_ he was saying, and Bobby nodded an affirmative.

One by one, they checked the rooms carefully and slowly. The first room was a bathroom, used recently, but empty. The second, on the far wall, was a large bedroom - again, empty, but with signs of use. Dean's heart pounded with fear and hope as he rested a hand on the knob of the third room, then slowly swung it open.

Time froze. Then,

"Cas!" Dean gasped, dropping his gun and bolting forward.

His hands came up to hold cradle Castiel's face, fear shooting through him as the man's head rolled limply. Had he arrived seconds too late? Tears sprung to his eyes as he looked the man over, taking in the various injuries. His fingers stroked gently over the bruised skin of his face, his other hand gently shaking his shoulder to rouse him.

"Cas, c'mon... please! I can't lose you, not now..." Dean sobbed, closing his eyes.

"...Dean?" A raspy voice broke through, followed by a fit of coughing.

"Cas! Cas, oh thank god. You're okay, you're okay. We're here. We're gonna get you out." Dean babbled, his hands cradling Castiel's face gently again, carefully kissing his forehead. "You're gonna be okay."

"Alright princess, have your moment later. Let's get him out, fast." Bobby growled as he stepped up behind the chair.

Within moments the bonds were released, and Castiel flexed his arms as he moved them in front of him. There was still the problem of the blade, however, and Dean frowned as he looked at Bobby. The older man just shrugged, a regretful expression crossing his features.

"Gotta get it out."

"Here, use this." Charlie pulled her top shirt off, leaving her in a singlet, and handed it over to Dean. At his confused look, she quickly explained. "Once you remove the blade, it will bleed. You have to stem the flow."

"Right." Dean nodded, then turned back to Castiel, the shirt balled in one hand while fingers wrapped around the handle of the blade. "Cas, this is gonna hurt, and I'm sorry, but.."

"Jus' do it..." Castiel slurred, his head falling forward limply onto Dean's shoulder.

Dean nodded and braced himself, closing his eyes against the pain he was about to cause. He tightened his grip and with a sharp tug, the blade slid free in one movement, and he pressed the shirt against the wound in the next instant. Castiel cried out, then his whole body slumped limply forward into Dean's waiting arms.

"Shit.. Cas?" Dean worried, wrapping his arms around the man tightly.

"He's just unconscious." Charlie told him, checking his heart rate on her phone. "But we've got to get him out of here. We have enough in here to make a stretcher to carry him..."

"I've got it." Dean muttered as he stood.

He turned to face the others, holding Castiel in his arms bridal-style. The man's head rested limply against his chest, one arm hanging down. His other arm curled over his chest, which was a good position to keep the shirt over his wound.

"Well, look what we have here." Uriel was standing in the door way, a shotgun aimed at Castiel and a grin on his face. "Congratulations. You found me. Too bad you won't be leaving."

"Back off, Uriel," Bobby warned, raising his gun again. "This isn't going to end well for you."

"Oh, you mean your back up?" Uriel laughed, the sound dark and wicked. "Afraid they won't be coming. I knocked those guys out cold when I found them. I'll bring them in, of course, once I'm done with you. Now, you can drop the weapons, or Castiel here will get a bullet."

While the others carefully lowered their weapons to the floor, Dean shifted Castiel to hold him closer, burying his face in the man's hair. His mind whirled - something about the way Uriel had spoken of the guys seemed off, but he couldn't quite place why.

"Why? Why do this?" Dean asked quietly without raising his head.

"Why? Because somebody has to right the wrongs of this world. Somebody must take responsibility." Uriel chuckled, keeping the shotgun trained on them, his finger hovering over the trigger. "I'm just the lucky soul that was picked to do so. Now, put him down like a good boy, or I shoot him first."

A tense silence followed then, as each waited for the other to do something. Dean couldn't see a way out of this, where they would all get out alive. That was, until there was a resounding explosion from the doorway. Uriel stiffened, then as though it were slow motion, Dean watched in shock as he slumped to the floor. His eyes were open, staring in blank shock as blood pooled on the floor around his head.

Dean looked at the doorway, shock leaving him momentarily confused until Jo Harvelle stepped into the room, lowering her gun with a slight grin.

"Good timing?" She asked, and nearly everyone in the room rolled their eyes and grumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dean, I can manage the car door by myself." Castiel grumbled moodily.

"Can you just shut up and let me help you?" Dean grouched back, holding the door open for him.

Castiel looked up at his lover - into worried, tired green eyes. He sighed softly to himself, slowly lifting himself out of the passenger seat as he braced himself on the frame of the impala with one hand. His other arm was in a sling, mostly to stop him moving it and damaging the shoulder wound or his fractured arm.

"I apologise. I'm just..." Castiel trailed off, not sure how to word the thoughts running through his head.

Dean seemed to understand, though, shooting him a soft smile. "I know. It's cool."

Castiel smiled back, this time accepting Dean's assistance as he leaned on the man, relying on his support to trudge slowly over to the elevator. They had spent almost a week at the hospital, during which Dean had never left his side. He had worried about the cost, at first, until Dean had assured him somebody else was footing the bill. He wouldn't say who, though, which was concerning him somewhat.

The first few days he'd been pretty out of it, and he didn't remember much. He knew that Charlie had come to visit and, after plenty of sobbing and blaming herself, gotten him to sign some documents for work. She'd left not too long after, apparently pleased with herself. At first Castiel listened to Dean arguing with her about making him sign something before he had a clear mind - but oddly, Dean had gone silent when Charlie showed him the papers. He didn't dwell on it too much, trusting Dean not to lead him astray.

After all, he had mounted and led the entire rescue mission, according to Bobby and Sam. They'd come to visit a few days in, when Castiel was a bit more lucid. He appreciated that, as once the two started telling him of what Dean had done, he was equal parts amazed and saddened.

He hadn't said anything - just took Dean's hand and squeezed it gratefully, earning him a soft smile. That, he quickly discovered, was his favourite Dean-smile, and he realised he wanted to put it there more often. Much, much more often.

He hadn't spoken about what had happened, save for giving his statement to a visiting police officer. Bobby had refused to take the statement, due to conflict of interest plus to respect Castiel's privacy and choice. The hospital had, however, given him information when he left for a therapist in the area. Castiel assured them he would follow it up but really, it was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Home sweet home." Dean spoke softly, pulling Castiel from his thoughts.

He glanced up to find they were standing at his apartment door and smiled crookedly at Dean. The man appeared nervous, however, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced at Castiel. His brows furrowed as he stared at Dean, waiting for what he was sure to be bad news.

"There's, um. A few people inside. We've kind of been crashing here while you were gone, and.. well, they wanted to be here when you got home. If it gets overwhelming, though, just say the word."

"I'll be alright, Dean." He replied, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Dean's lips. "Thank you for warning me."

"Right." Dean seemed flustered by the affection, a warm blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Well, here we go."

Castiel smiled slightly and leaned into Dean as he reached for the door knob. Before he touched it, however, it swung open, to reveal a grinning man on the other side.

"...Gabriel?" He gasped, his eyes going wide at the sight of his brother. "When- How did you find me? What are you doing here?"

His brother just grinned, opening his arms wide as he ignored every question thrown at him.

"Welcome home, baby bro."

Castiel stepped forward into waiting arms cautiously, embracing his brother. He couldn't help softening, though, despite his trepidation at Gabriel's reason for being here. In moments he was shaking with soft sobs, his arms tightening around the shorter man's shoulders.

"Oh, little bro... Come on, it's alright." Gabriel spoke softly in his ear, arms tightening around his middle.

He tried to speak but all that came out were sobs. On top of all that had happened lately, this last surprise was just too much. He was slightly aware of being moved, gently directed further into his home. He refused to let go of Gabriel, even when he felt something on the back of his knees and was pushed down to find himself sitting on the couch, Gabriel taking the spot beside him. A hand rubbed his back gently, and he instinctively knew it was Dean, trying to comfort him.

"Come on, Cas. It hasn't been that long." Gabriel said thinly, trying for a laugh.

"It's been -sniffle- FIVE years, Gabe!" Castiel snapped, sitting up suddenly as he flipped to anger. "Five years!"

The room went quiet for a moment, just enough for him to realise the amount of people that were here. As he glanced around he noticed Bobby, Charlie, Kevin and Sam all in the room - all quickly avoiding his gaze.

"Cas," Dean's voice was soothing in his ear as arms wrapped around his middle from behind. "You've gotta-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Dean Winchester." Castiel shot a glare over his shoulder, then turned it back on Gabriel, trying to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "Gabriel... I missed you. I needed you. I'm happy to see you, but there's a reason you're here."

Gabriel sighed and dropped his eyes, making his heart sink. Part of him had been hoping that what he was thinking and saying wasn't true, but Gabriel's reaction just confirmed it. There was definately a reason, and it wasn't a good one, judging from the way champagne eyes met his with desperate pleading.

"It's Michael. He sent me. But you already know that. He wanted me to find you and bring you in, but Cas," Gabriel reached for him again, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I swear, I wasn't going to. I was- Well, I hadn't thought that far ahead but I swear, I wouldn't have taken you."

"Bring me in?" He stared at Gabriel, confused. "But why would he- Oh."

The pieces fell into place. He'd missed check in, and Michael would have done some digging to find out what he'd been up to. He was being taken in to be reprimanded.

"Wait, hold up. Who's this Michael?" Dean asked, his arms tightening protectively around Cas. "And where exactly does he want to take him?"

"...You didn't tell him?!" Gabriel asked, turning incredulous eyes to his brother. "Cas, you know better than this. You can't get involved with someone and not tell them!"

"Tell me what?" Dean asked in confusion, but the brothers ignored him.

"I know! I just - I didn't plan it - it wasn't meant to go this far!" Castiel snapped.

Silence fell, and Castiel closed his eyes in regret, realising what he'd just said, and how it sounded. Even the tapping of keys at Charlie's laptop had gone silent. He breathed out slowly, then opened his eyes and turned his head, only to catch the look of shock and hurt on Dean's face. God, he'd seriously messed up. He didn't look away as he next spoke, locking eyes with Dean and begging for a chance.

"Gabriel... Can I have a minute alone with Dean?"

"Of course."

Gabriel helped him to stand, then passed him off to Dean. The two were silent as he leaned against Dean on their way to the bedroom. He made it to the bed and sat down, then glanced around the room with a soft smile as Dean closed the door. It was nice, being back in his own room, with the forest landscape Dean had painted on the walls. He glanced back at the man, who stood against the wall with his hands in his pockets, guarded green eyes staring back at him. He sighed softly, dropping his gaze to his hands as he twisted his fingers together nervously.

"Dean, I- I'm sorry. What I said in there, it... it came out wrong."

He glanced back up at Dean, who was nodding slowly as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. No response came, and Cas felt his heart tug with shame. It wasn't going to be quite so easy to smooth this over, he realised. He dropped his eyes again.

"I just... When we met, I was kind of a mess." That got a huff of laughter, and so he continued. "I wasn't ready, or looking, for any kind of relationship. But then I got angry, and I came and blew up at you, and.. that happened. Then there was the second time, and after that- Well, there's just something about you, Dean. I couldn't get you out of my head from the moment I saw you. I thought it was because I hated you, but.. well, it wasn't. What I said - I meant that I hadn't meant to meet someone at all, but when I met you it just happened, and I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to stop it."

He felt the bed drop slightly beside him, but he didn't look up. He couldn't, not yet. Not when there was so much more to say. Still, a smile tugged on his lips when he felt Dean's hand slide into his and squeeze supportively. He splayed his fingers out, giving Dean's fingers room to slip between and lace together.

"Gabriel.. I've told you about him before. I haven't told you about... Michael, though." He spoke haltingly, not sure how to say what he needed to. "Michael is the oldest of us. I have to.. check in with him, weekly. I was supposed to check in with him when... when..."

"When you were taken." Dean finished for him quietly, squeezing his hand again. "It's all good, Cas, if you don't wanna tell me..."

"No, I have to. It's just... It's hard, you know?" He asked, glancing up. Dean nodded, so he continued. "Michael runs the 'family business' ever since my parents passed. I was supposed to run it with him, but I didn't want a part of it. So I left when I was eighteen, which was also when I got my inheritance and bought this place. Michael wasn't happy, as I'm sure you can imagine, but he cut a deal with me. The inheritance I got, he said was only if I had run the business with him. So, instead of taking me through court, he said if I agreed to pay him the inheritance back and checked in with him weekly, he'd leave me alone. So I did. The check in's are mostly to make sure I'm not doing anything - or anyone - he wouldn't approve of."

He glanced up again, only to find Dean staring back at him with confusion. He frowned slightly, having expected either anger or sad understanding, but not confusion.

"Cas... You realise that's not normal, right?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Castiel frowned slightly, then understood. "Oh, you mean the business. Well, I know most people would have jumped at the chance to run the family business, but let's just say it's not exactly... lawful. And I don't want to get involved with that."

"No, no, I got that part loud and clear." Dean answered slowly, surprising him. "What I mean is that stuff about the inheritance, and him controlling your life."

Castiel just frowned at him, not understanding. He thought it was quite understanding of Michael to have let him off the hook the way he did. And, after all, he had spent the money on this place knowing that he wasn't going to run the business, so it was only fair that he pay it back. Wasn't it? And Michael wasn't controlling him, just.. making sure he didn't tarnish the family name, he supposed. The look on Dean's face, however, and his next words, planted the first seeds of doubt.

"I think we should speak to Sam."

X-x

"So get this," Sam broke the silence around the table, causing Cas, Dean and Gabriel to all look at him expectantly. Everyone else had long left the apartment after welcoming Castiel home. "Charlie got me the information I needed on your parents' will, Cas. There's nothing in there about any conditions on your inheritance - in fact, this clause explicitly says it's to be passed to you on your eighteenth birthday with no conditions, exclusions or contracts."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Castiel asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"It means that our dear big brother is a complete and utter asshole." Gabriel growled, chewing hard on the lollipop in his mouth. "He's been lying to us, this whole time."

Cas turned to him with no small amount of surprise at the look on his face. His brother looked absolutely livid, his eyes narrowed in a glare as he stared down at the table in front of him. He glanced over at Dean, noticing a matching look of anger, though slightly more subdued. Even Sam, usually the calm one, looked a mix of annoyed and upset.

"So, what's our next step? This means I can stop paying him, correct?"

"Oh, he won't be getting another cent from you, little bro. I haven't spoken to him since I've been here, so he's got no idea what's been happening. I think we keep it that way until we come up with a plan." Gabriel leaned back in his seat, twirling the lolly thoughtfully. "I mean, we could just give this information to the police, but it just seems too easy that way, doesn't it?"

Cas was confused by the last statement for a few moments, which he would later blame on trauma. It didn't take long for the dread to settle in the pit of his stomach however, as he watched Gabriel glance up at Dean with a gleam in his eye. Worse, was the slow smirk that spread across Dean's face as he stared back, apparently having a silent conversation. He glanced to Sam for help - but it was too late, judging by a similar smirk on Sam's face as he glanced back down at the laptop.

"Gabriel-" He started in a warning tone.

"How fast you think you can get your brother out here?" Dean asked Gabriel, obviously ignoring Castiel.

"Well, that all depends what I tell him." Gabriel grinned. "A day?"

"That should be enough time for me to get something legal together." Sam stated, tapping away at the keyboard.

"Gabriel..." Cas started again, mildly worried at the idea that his brother, his maybe-boyfriend, and said maybe-boyfriend's lawyer brother were working together.

"Awesome. I can pull some muscle in." Dean grinned.

"Good, we might need it. How's tomorrow, around four?"

"There's a plane due in around one. So four should give him plenty of time." Sam commented, still staring at the laptop screen. "Where should we set the meeting up?"

"I'm going to bed." Castiel growled, rolling his eyes at the group of them as they all looked at him with false innocence. "I deny any knowledge of what you are planning, on account of my physical and mental condition."

"Sure, sure." Gabriel grinned, waving him off as Dean helped him up. "Someone has to bring me sweets in jail, I suppose."

"Gabriel!"

The three man erupted into laughter as Castiel glared at each of them in turn. When his eyes met amused green eyes staring back at him, he couldn't help the slight grin that cracked his facade, and he shook his head in defeat. As he walked with Dean back to his bedroom, he couldn't help feeling that their two families converging was at once the best and worst thing that could have happened.

By the time he lowered himself to the bed, Dean was in a serious mood again. He watched, bemused, as the man fussed over him - he brought water and painkillers, he fluffed the covers, he was ever so gentle as he helped to remove Cas' clothes so that he could sleep comfortably.

"Dean." He laid one of his hands over Dean's, stopping the motion.

Dean had removed Castiel's shirt, and had been reaching to remove the singlet beneath, which meant his hands were held still on Castiel's waist. Cas stayed silent, waiting until Dean lifted his eyes to meet his. His eyes were unguarded, and Castiel's breath hitched as he saw the deep worry and despair in them.

"Dean... I'm okay." He soothed quietly, pulling the man down to sit beside him.

"No, Cas, you're-" Dean cut himself off, biting down on his lip as he looked away.

"Dean, look at me." No response. "Please."

Finally, after what seemed an age, Dean turned and met his eyes once more. His heart dropped as he saw the tears in the man's eyes, the slight tremble to his bottom lip. He released Dean's hand, only to bring his own up to gently cup his cheek.

"I'm here." He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's cheek. "I'm alright." He pressed a kiss to the other cheek. "I'm with you." He gently pressed a kiss to Dean's lips.

"God, I missed you," Dean breathed, resting their foreheads together with closed eyes. "I thought I'd never find you."

"But you did. You did, and I'm here."

He kept murmuring quiet words of comfort as he shifted their positions, gently leading the man to lay with him. He drew him in, pressing soft kisses to his lips and cheeks as they wrapped around each other. His lips traveled across Dean's jaw, down his neck to find that sweet spot. Dean's breath hitched as he found it and he smiled against the skin, nipping lightly before he returned to his mouth.

He kissed Dean again, a little more heat, a little more desperation as he traced the man's lips with the tip of his tongue. His hand slipped under Dean's shirt, tracing the lines of his abdomen. Dean's hand came up to rest on his cheek, then suddenly pain flared and he gasped, pulling back slightly.

"Shit.. Fuck, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Cas," Dean gasped, putting some distance between them. "I didn't mean to-"

"Dean, stop!" His hand shot to Dean's cheek, forcing him to look at him again. Forcing him to see the want and the passion in his own eyes. "Please, stop. I need you."

"Cas..." Dean frowned, though he could tell the man was struggling. "I shouldn't.. we can't..."

"Just be gentle. We'll be fine." He dropped his hand to Dean's hip, pulling the man back to him so their bodies were flush.

"But- oh..." Dean's breath came out in a sigh as Cas rolled his hips, and he knew he'd won. "Yeah. Yeah, okay."

"That's better." Cas grinned slightly, then pressed forward to capture Dean's lips again.

Despite his words, there was nothing gentle about this kiss. He moved his lips against Dean's, passionate and heated at first, but the movements quickly became rougher, possessive as he licked into Dean's mouth, enjoying the soft groan he drew from the man.

He rolled his hips again, relishing the soft whimper from Dean as he rubbed his already aching erection against Dean's through their clothes. Dean arched against him as his hand moved around to the man's ass, gripping hard.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean gasped out, parting their lips.

Cas moved his mouth instantly to the sensitive spot on Dean's neck and bit down, drawing out a long groan, then sucked hard on the spot. He was feeling particularly possessive tonight, and he wanted his mark on the man. Dean made no objections, his hands moving to loosen Castiel's pants just enough for his hand to dip inside. As Dean's fingers closed around his cock he punched out a moan, rolling onto his back as he released the skin between his lips.

Dean took the opportunity to sit up, hooking his fingers on the waistband of Castiel's pants. His movements were careful as he removed the pants, but Castiel couldn't hide the flinch of pain. Dean froze, and he groaned in frustration.

"Don't.. Dean, please don't stop."

"Not gonna." Dean answered, but he didn't move. He was quiet as he thought for a moment, then, "I got an idea. Sit on the edge of the bed."

Castiel frowned, slightly confused, but did as he was told. Dean directed him until he was sitting right on the edge of the bed, completely naked. He was still confused as Dean stood in front of him, dropping his own pants to reveal his own erection. Then Dean dropped to his knees in front of him, and his eyes widened slightly.

"This okay?" Dean asked quietly, his hands gently tracing up Castiel's thighs.

Lost for words, he simply nodded in response, watching as Dean drew closer. Green eyes locked on his own, unable to look away as Dean lowered his head and pressed his tongue to the base of his cock, slowly licking his way back up to the head. He expected a pause, then. What he didn't expect was for Dean to open his mouth and bob down, suddenly engulfing his cock in a warm, wet heat.

"Oh.. Oh, shit..." Castiel gasped as his entire body jerked in response.

Dean came back up with a soft pop, and he barely registered a chuckle before his cock was engulfed again, almost to the base. His head dropped back as pleasure tingled up his spine, a loud moan leaving his lips. He felt, more than heard, Dean's moan in response, and he brought his head up again to find Dean with his mouth wrapped around his cock, one hand around his own.

"Oh my... Shit, Dean, you look..."

He couldn't even finish the sentence as Dean flicked his tongue over the head at that moment, making his hips jerk up before he could stop it. He tried to pull away, but Dean followed, glaring up at him. Dean's hand took his and guided it until his fingers were buried in the sandy hair. Understanding flashed and he groaned in response, though hesitant.

"You want me to..."

"Mhmm." Dean moaned around his cock, then pressed down again.

Then Dean swallowed, his throat constricting around the head of Castiel's cock, and all reason left him. Sparks shot through his body as his grip on Dean's hair tightened, slowly pulling him up and down. Dean was compliant, following Castiel's every movement as he slowly jerked his own cock.

"Deeean..." He moaned as his hips jerked forward, pressing his cock in and out of the warm heat. "Dean I won't... last long..."

One hand squeezed his thigh, letting him know it was okay. As he watched, the other hand sped up, and Castiel was lost for a moment watching the way Dean pleasured himself, his wrist turning slightly every few strokes. He watched the precome drip from the tip and bit down on his lip, wishing he could taste.

A particularly hard press of Dean's tongue brought him back to himself, and he started slowly thrusting into Dean's throat, using his grip to pull Dean's head up and down. He could feel his climax approaching, the coil of heat winding tighter in his abdomen as he tried to hold it back.

"Dean, you have to, I need you to come, shit, Dean..." He babbled, panting for breath as he fucked into him.

Lust blown eyes locked on his, and he realised Dean was as close as he was. Tension built in him as he held the gaze, soft gasps and moans leaving his throat as his fingers tightened in Dean's hair. The hand on his thigh moved, slipping across to his balls, then lower, and suddenly Dean's thumb was pressing against his rim, dipping inside as he swallowed around his cock-

"DEAN!" He cried out the man's name as orgasm crashed over him, his hand holding Dean's head down as his cock pulsed.

He could feel the vibration around his cock as he shot down Dean's throat and barely glanced down to catch the sight of Dean striping the floor with his come, swallowing his seed down greedily.

Finally, Castiel released him and Dean slid off gently, carefully licking the few stray drops of come off the base of his cock. Castiel shivered slightly, oversensitive, and flopped back on the bed.

After cleaning up, Dean joined him and they shifted under the covers to lay together, panting softly as they caught their breath. Castiel lifted his good arm, and Dean moved easily into his embrace, pressing his back to Castiel's chest.

"Do you think they were listening?" Castiel asked with a slight chuckle after they had recovered somewhat.

"Think they heard you whether they wanted to or not." Dean grinned. "I guess that's just a hazard of staying at our place."

Dean froze in his arms, obviously realising what he had just said. But Cas didn't give him a moment to think about it, pressing a soft kiss between his shoulder blades as he smiled.

"Our place. I like the sound of that."


	11. Chapter 11

"Sam and Benny are gonna meet us there."

Castiel glanced up at Dean over the top of his journal, who was tapping out a reply text while glaring at his phone screen. Gabriel, who was sitting beside Cas, made an affirmative sound and went back to - well, whatever he was doing on the laptop. He glanced up at the time - twenty minutes past three - and sighed softly to himself, as he added 'Benny' to the note in his journal regarding their meeting.

"You still do that, huh?" Gabriel asked quietly, motioning to the list he was altering in his journal.

"Yes. It helps organise my day, and it makes me feel safe, I suppose." Cas replied, leaning back in the chair so that Gabriel could see the list better.

Gabriel was silent for a few beats as he read the schedule. When his eyes flicked back up, Cas noted a tinge of concern in them. He pursed his lips, ready to defend his choice to continue something that had been forced on them throughout their childhood. His brother's next words, however, drew him up short.

"Cas, have you ever thought about talking to someone?" The tone Gabriel used was quiet and careful.

"I talk to people." Castiel answered shortly, avoiding what he knew Gabe was getting at.

"I meant a professional."

"I know what you meant." He answered, then sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Cas. Little bro. You know I love you. But honestly, with the amount of crap you've dealt with, I'm surprised you're not in a mental hospital." Gabriel paused, realising that he wasn't getting through. He weighed his next words carefully. "You know... I'm seeing one."

His brow furrowed, surprise written on his face as he stared at his brother. Of all the people he expected to hear that from, Gabriel was the last. The shorter man always seemed so together, confident and carefree with a happy go lucky attitude. If he was seeing a therapist, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Just think about it." Gabriel patted his knee and, with a wry smile, turned back to the laptop screen.

He nodded slightly, mulling it over in his head. In his peripheral vision, he caught Dean watching him - when he looked up, however, Dean was busy looking elsewhere as he stood and stowed the phone away. He stretched his arms up over his head, and Cas couldn't help noticing the strip of bare skin that showed as his shirt rode up. The grin Dean shot him moments later confirmed that he'd been caught.

"See something you like?" Dean asked innocently.

"Okay, ew. You two can make lusty eyes at each other when I'm far, far away." Gabriel grimaced before Cas had a chance to reply. "I refuse to be subjected to another audio rendition of my baby brother's love life."

That comment shut them both up, though Castiel couldn't help a soft laugh at the flush that spread across Dean's cheeks. Dean coughed to cover his spluttering, grabbing his duffel.

"Ready to go then, Gabe?"

"Sure thing, I'll just finish up." Gabriel was quiet as he typed a few more lines, then shut the laptop and dragged it's case over to begin packing it away.

"I'm coming with you."

Castiel stood from his seat, glancing first at Gabriel, then Dean, judging their reactions to his rash statement. Neither of them looked happy.

"Cas, no." Dean started first, coming close to him. "I don't want you any closer to this guy than you have to be. You're still healing, besides."

"Dean." He took a deep breath to calm and center himself, then straightened and stood tall. His hands caught Dean's cheeks, cradling his face as he stared into his eyes. "My injuries will heal, regardless of what I do. I needed extra help yesterday, because of the hospital medication. I can face Michael without him even knowing there is anything wrong with me, besides the facial bruising. I know you are trying to protect me, but I- Dean, I need to do this. I have never stood up to him. For me to be truly free of him, I have to do this. Do you understand?"

Dean just stared at him, green orbs swimming with both despair and understanding. It was obvious by the tension in his body, Dean wanted to argue, but he knew he had nothing. He knew Castiel was right, and it wasn't sitting well with him. Trying to soothe him, Cas leaned in and gently pressed their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss.

"He's right, Dean-o. He's gotta be there. It will shock Michael enough that we'll have the upper hand from the get-go." Gabriel spoke quietly.

"Don't mean I gotta like it." Dean huffed, dropping his eyes momentarily as he dropped his hands to Cas' waist and pulled him closer. When he glanced back up, it was with a determined expression. "Okay. But you stay near me, Capisce?"

"Dean-"

"I said, Capisce?"

"...Okay."

* * *

"Hey, brother." Benny drawled, grinning as he caught Dean with a one armed hug. "Been awhile."

"Yeah man, sorry bout that. Been a bit messed up, you know." Dean shrugged after he let go, grinning a little to hide the tension. "How you been getting on? Keeping your nose clean?"

"'Course. Was close, though, when I heard what your daddy done." Benny frowned, "You right now though?"

"Yeah. Yeah man, I'm alright." Dean breathed, running his hand through his hair to rest on the back of his neck. "How'd you find out?"

"Your brother. Kinda made him tell me why he was callin' me back to work, instead of you or your daddy."

Dean nodded in understanding - he could barely recall Sam telling him about hiring Benny back, or anything to do with the business. The whole thing had slipped his mind, truthfully - but Sam had taken over and handled it himself during the search for Cas. Later, when they were at the hospital, he'd caught Dean up on everything. The most urgent thing was the apartment Dean had been tasked with, which Sam had informed him was now finished and paid for, thanks to Benny. Thinking of Sam, he glanced around, only to find him in the process of being pounced on.

"Samsquatch!" Gabriel crowed, throwing his arms around the taller man with glee. "Oh, what a pleasure to see you!"

"Oof. Yeah, okay, settle down Gabe. I know you're only happy because I bought you something sweet." Sam answered with a chuckle, pulling himself out of the shorter man's arms.

Once he got free, he picked up a box that had been sitting on the table before he was attacked, and opened it to reveal several eclairs. Gabriel's face lit up as he took one from the box and stared at it with awe before taking a ridiculously large mouth full.

"Marry me." He mumbled around a mouth full of pastry and cream.

What was _very_ interesting, Dean noted, was not the words themselves - rather how Sam reacted to them. He watched in interest as a flush spread over the tall man's cheeks and he mumbled something before turning away to hide his face. He filed the thoughts away for later. That would most definately be coming up in conversation.

"So, what's the plan here?" Castiel asked quietly, coming to Dean's side. "Michael won't be happy with new faces."

"We've talked about that." Dean answered, landing a kiss on his temple. "Us four will sit together, Sam and I will be your 'friends'. Gabe didn't tell him who would be here, so he'll only be expecting to see one person, which is Gabe himself. Benny is gonna sit at a different table, with Jo-"

Castiel turned to see where Dean was pointing, slightly surprised to see Jo Harvelle sitting at a semi hidden table in the coffee shop, wearing plain clothes. She waved to him with a little grin, and he smiled before turning his attention back to Dean, ready to listen to the rest of his briefing.

"Bobby and Charlie are coming in later, and they'll sit in the corner over there. We figured it would be better for everyone to blend in as couples. They all have their parts to play, and they know them well. We'll lead the conversation as much as we can."

"I'm going to stay near the door, so I meet him first." Gabriel took over. "Then I'll bring him over to our booth. Cas, I need you to sit near the wall, and Dean you can sit on the outside, so Michael can't forcibly take him."

"Would he do that?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Yes." Gabriel and Castiel replied at the same time.

"Right. Well, we haven't got much time, so let's go." Sam nodded.

The group agreed, and split to head to their respective places. Cas sighed as he slipped into the booth, pressing himself against the wall. He picked up a menu, but he could barely read the words. His hands shook, and he felt light headed.

"Breathe." Dean told him quietly as he slid into the seat beside him.

He took a sudden breath, not realising he had been holding it. His hands tightened where he gripped the menu, showing his fear and nervousness. Dean's hand gently cupped over the top of his own, making him relax somewhat.

"It's gonna be okay, Cas. We won't let him take you."

"I know. I know. I just..." He cut off with a sigh, shaking his head. "I'll be fine."

Dean's hand slid into his, lacing their fingers together. He smiled slightly, shooting him a grateful smile as he put the menu down. There was no way he was going to be able to eat, anyway, so there was no point ordering. He was just about to ask Sam for the time, when he spotted a familiar face.

"Michael." He muttered, the colour draining from his face.

There was no mistaking him - the man wore an expensive suit and was having a heated conversation with Gabriel. When Gabriel gestured to their table, the man turned, and Castiel found himself unable to breathe again as the man's eyes located his, and shot him a nasty grin.

"Breathe, Cas." Dean repeated, squeezing his hand again before dropping their joined hands below the table, out of sight.

Cas nodded slightly, focusing on counting out his breathing as he watched Michael and Gabriel draw closer to the table. Gabriel slid into the booth beside Sam, shooting Castiel a supportive glance.

"Castiel. Surprised to see me?" Michael chuckled as he pulled a spare chair around and sat down. "I must admit the feeling is mutual. Had I known you were here, of course, I could have saved myself a trip."

Michael levelled a cold glare at Gabriel, who shrunk nervously under the gaze. That seemed to please him, given the cruel smirk that crept back onto his lips, before his attention was drawn back to Castiel.

"Since I am, however, I suppose I should have a beverage and meet your.. friends, before we leave."

"Leave?" Castiel faltered, his grip on Dean's hand tightening. He felt a light tapping on his hand - Dean's finger, tapping his heart beat to keep him grounded. "I can't leave, I have a life, my job-"

"Oh, Castiel. You should have thought of that before. You know the rules of this engagement." Michael pulled his face into a sympathetic look, which came out as more of a grimace. This time, Castiel wasn't buying his fake sympathy. "Had you only checked in with me, this wouldn't have to happen. But I can't trust you now, you see? This isn't my ideal solution, of course, but I must protect you and our family. So you both will need to return home with me, immediately. Of course, I will arrange the sale of your apartment, along with transport of your personal effects."

"No." Castiel took a deep breath, hiding his fear beneath determination.

"No? Castiel, you know the-"

"I said no, Michael. I will not leave. And I don't believe you have a right to take me anywhere."

The statement, along with the mere fact that Castiel was refusing, shocked Michael into a momentary silence that Sam took complete advantage of.

"Cas, hey, I know you don't want to go, but if he has a legal right," Sam implored with a sad smile, leaning across the table to pat his hand gently, pretending to play along. His eyes begged Cas to understand and follow his lead. "I'm sure Michael can show you the will, and of course the legal paperwork that appoints him your guardian into adulthood, if it would make you feel better?"

"I- Yes, that would make me feel better..." Castiel answered, keeping the confusion out of his voice as much as possible.

"Then we should do that now," Gabriel interrupted, noticing the change in Michael's demeanour, the telltale shifting in his seat that showed his discomfort. "Michael, you'd have that on hand, wouldn't you? You're always so prepared. Just show Cas, then we can go."

"I, well I don't have it on hand here, but I'm sure I can find the documents you need when we get home." Michael was definately flustered, judging by the uncertainty in his voice.

With perfect timing, the door to the coffee shop swung open and Charlie entered with Bobby. Her eyes scanned the room until they found the group, and she feigned excitement as she bounced over to the booth.

"Cas! What are you doing here?" She threw herself over Dean to give Castiel a hug, taking him by surprise. "Oh, I'm glad I caught you. This is Bobby, my boyfriend. We were just grabbing a coffee on our way to the movies, but I have what you asked for! I kept it in my bag just in case I ran into you. And here we are, what a coincidence!"

"Oh.. Uh, thanks, Charlie." Castiel was seriously starting to doubt his acting skills as he tried to keep his surprise off his face, taking the envelope that Charlie handed over.

"No worries! Well we'll leave you alone now, have fun!" She giggled and bounced back over to Bobby, slipping her hand into his and kissing his cheek. Judging by the look on Bobby's face, he wasn't totally on board with that level of acting.

Michael simply sat there looking bewildered, not paying attention to the interactions of the others at the table. Dean took the chance to shoot him a look, flicking his eyes to the envelope before back to Cas', his head nodding slightly. He understood the message, and let go of Dean's hand so he could open the envelope and pull out the contents.

"Oh, yes, I forgot I asked her to retrieve this for me," Castiel noted as he laid his parents' will on the table.

"Wow, Cas, she has perfect timing. Now you can see that Michael's telling the truth." Sam grinned slightly, then quickly schooled his expression into a neutral one.

"Castiel, this is ridiculous. You have known the rules for years, now stop procrastinating and let's go." Michael was showing signs of anger now and had made a grab for the will. Gabriel snagged it away before he could get it.

"Oh come on, Mike. It can't hurt for him to see it in black and white. Now, let's see..." Gabriel made a show of searching the will, frowning as he read through it. "Oh... That's odd. This clause here, about the inheritance, it says-"

"It doesn't matter what is in that worthless document." Michael growled as he stood, knocking his chair back. "Castiel, you made an agreement. You are coming with me, now."

He reached across the table to grab Castiel, but Dean was faster. He stood and turned to face the taller man, using his body to block Castiel from the man's grabbing hand. Michael reached forward to push him aside, but his arm was suddenly stopped, held by Benny, who had appeared almost instantly to twist the limb away from Dean.

"There a problem here, brother?" Benny drawled, directing his words to Dean.

"No problem, just a dude that doesn't know when to back off." Dean smiled. "Why don't you take a seat there, Michael?"

"I will not-" Michael began, but his words were cut off as Benny twisted his arm further, using the momentary pain to push him back down in the chair. Benny let his arm go, then dropped his hands on Michael's shoulders, effectively holding him down. "Unhand me immediately. You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Oh, we've got a fair idea." Jo had sidled up beside benny, and she brushed her coat aside to reveal the hilt of her weapon. She shot him the sweetest, fakest smile she could muster. "And we've dealt with worse. Now we're gonna have a nice little chat, okay?"

"I don't have time for this ridiculousness." Michael growled, still struggling against Benny. "Regardless of what that will says Castiel is still under my authority."

"Actually, he's not." Jo grinned slightly. "You've been taking advantage of Cas for a long time, denying him his rights and taking money you are not entitled to. So let's tell you how this will go."

"First, you're going to sign _our_ legal document-" Sam produced a set of papers from a briefcase he had sitting beside him. "You're free to inspect it, but it basically says that you will not contact Castiel or come within speaking distance of him ever again. You will also repay all the money you took from him, along with recompense for his trauma. You're also signing a confession to everything you've done to Castiel, which-"

"We'll have you arrested for if you come near this boy again." Bobby finished Sam's sentence with a growl, having appeared on Michael's other side, showing his police badge with a grin.

"Oh, and if you send anyone after us, you'll regret it." Dean added with a sadistic grin. "I'll enjoy making you pay for everything you've done, Michael."

"You can't do this." Michael stated, looking fit to burst with rage. "I am the head of this family, you cannot do this!"

"Actually, we already have. And by the way?" Charlie had come to the table too, and she placed her laptop down in front of Michael. "If you don't sign? I'll release all of this."

Michael scowled at her before he turned his attention to the laptop screen. As his eyes took in all the evidence of his illegal dealings, his face lost all colour. Charlie had been extensive in her hacking and research, and she had enough to destroy him and the whole family business if it was released.

"You can't-"

"Yeah, yeah, we can't do this. But we just did. Now sign, and you can be on your merry way." Gabriel handed over a pen, which Michael took with a murderous glare.

Gabriel grinned and produced a lollipop from - somewhere - and popped it into his mouth. Michael glared at each one of them in turn, then winced as Benny's hold on his shoulders tightened. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he put pen to paper and signed the document. It seemed he had decided that losing his little empire wasn't worth holding onto control of Castiel.

"Very good." Benny released his shoulders and gave him a patronising pat on the head. "Now Charlie, if you will?"

"Of course." Charlie took the documents and tucked them away in her bag, before leaning over Michael to take control of the laptop. As she typed, Michael's face paled. "Just in case you had any ideas to not return Cas' money, I'll just sort that out for you. Okay? Okay."

"But- But that's-"

"Not nearly enough compensation for what you've put him through." Bobby growled from beside him. "Shut your mouth before I put you in cuffs just for the fun of it."

Through most of this, Castiel had sat quietly in his seat, shocked into silence. He had hoped that they would win, of course, but he hadn't imagined it was possible. It seemed so easy, too good to be true - he almost couldn't believe it.

Finally, Charlie announced that she was done, and Castiel would have the money in his account within twenty four hours. She also explained that she had booked Michael's flight home and locked him out of all his accounts for a week, just to make sure he couldn't get the money back. Michael looked livid - but he didn't speak a single word, not even when Bobby and Jo escorted him to his ride.

When he was gone, the group was quiet. And suddenly Castiel felt overwhelmed.

"I don't.. I don't know what to say. Thank you... all of you." He turned his face to Dean, searching for... something. He didn't know what, but apparently Dean did.

"Cas." Dean cradled his face, gently kissed him, then pulled back to rest their foreheads together. "You're free."

Castiel lost his composure. His face crumpled, his heart jumped, and he dissolved into tears. Dean pulled him close, cradling him in a warm embrace. He was somewhat aware of the others congratulating him, comforting him, giving him supportive shoulder claps and hugs. But he was mostly aware of Dean, holding him close and safe, whispering soft assurances in his ear.

He pulled his head back slightly, enough to gaze into Dean's beautiful, worried eyes. This was what they had won - his freedom to be with Dean, to love him openly, with no restrictions. To build a future with this man that he had fallen head over heels for in no time at all.

"Dean-" He started, his voice breaking for a moment, overwhelmed by what he wanted to say.

"I know. I know. It's gonna be okay." Dean's hands rested on his cheeks, and he smiled, tears slowly glazing over green eyes. "I love you too, Cas."

More tears spilled from his eyes at the declaration, at how easily Dean seemed to read his thoughts and know exactly what he was trying to say. He pressed forward, capturing Dean's lips in a deep, affectionate kiss. Dean groaned softly into his mouth, prompting a chorus of catcalls and a few comments of 'ew' and 'gross' from Gabe and Charlie respectively. They broke apart and laughed softly together, as Dean brushed tears off his cheeks.

"Let's go home." Dean told him softly, then turned to the group. "You're all coming to celebrate with us, by the way."

"Oh - wait," Castiel paused, realising something that he had barely had time to consider. He slid out of the booth after Dean, before turning to Charlie. "What about work? When do I need to come back?"

Suddenly Dean started laughing, to which Castiel shot him a confused look. That only made the man laugh harder and turn away. Cas shook his head and looked back at Charlie, who appeared slightly sheepish. He began to suspect there was something going on, and narrowed his eyes slightly at the red head.

"Um, about that..." She started. "Remember that stuff I got you to sign at the hospital?"

"...yes?" Cas answered slowly, with a frown.

"Well... I might have messed with some employment records, that now say you've been permanent full time for the past twelve months. I also might have put in your request for annual leave, and approved it. I also may have rewritten some company policies that allow you three months paid leave due to work related trauma... Sooo..."

Castiel was stunned. From what Charlie was saying, and from the calculations in his head...

"Wait. You're saying I have four months off work... paid?"

"Yup, that's what she's saying." Dean answered for her, still laughing quietly. "Go on, Charlie, tell him the rest."

"There's more?" Castiel asked incredulously, his eyes widening at Charlie.

"Um. Well the rest is more about me... I might have quit, told them to shove their job up their asses, and given your notice too, so you've already been paid for the full four months. But!" She held a finger up to stop him, knowing he was about to go on a tirade. "We have new jobs!"

"Charlie..." He grumbled slightly, shaking his head. "What new job?"

"Allow me." Dean grinned, and held out his hand to shake Castiel's. "Welcome to Winchester restorations."

"I- what - I don't understand..."

"We wanted to keep it a surprise." Sam interjected, beaming at Cas. "I had a clause in the original business agreement that if Dad died or was imprisoned, all rights to the business passed completely to us. The paperwork has gone through, so it's ours now. We got rid of the corrupt staff, and we had a few spots to fill - so Charlie is going to be the general manager. Dean says you're pretty good with detail work, so you'll be working with him. If, of course, you want to."

"Yes, yes of course I want to!" Cas laughed, shaking his head. "I can't believe how much you've all done for me. But yes, I would love that."

"Great! Now that that's settled, let's get this party happening!" Charlie grinned and led the way out of the coffee shop.

As Dean drove home - god, it was amazing that he had someone to call his place home with - Castiel couldn't help thinking how lucky he was. For the first time in a long while, he was looking forward to the days ahead. He had an amazing boyfriend, his brother was back for good this time, and he had a family of his own making. Things couldn't get much better.


	12. Chapter 12

Lost. Dark. Pain. Air. Breathe, can't breathe. It hurts. His arms hurt, they're tied up, trapped. He can feel the tears leaking from his eyes, despite that they're screwed shut as tight as possible. He can hear someone crying out, begging to stop, just stop.

"CAS!"

There's a sharp sting on his cheek and he gasps in a sudden, deep breath - then more, starving for air. The crying suddenly stopped - oh, because it was him making that sound. His chest hurt as he slowly came back to himself, listening to the voice talking quietly, calmly, in his ear. Someone was sitting on him, holding his wrists on either side of his head, stopping his flailing.

"Come on, Cas. Four things you can hear."

He listened, trying to focus on something he can hear. There's birds chirping excitedly - it's morning, then. The cars rumble as they pass by outside, so that means he's indoors. The ceiling fan overhead - he's in his bedroom, then. Someone breathing, slow and steady in his ear. Dean. His breathing started to calm as he slowly opened his eyes.

"That's it, stay with me. Three things you can see."

He glanced around, trying to ignore the way he's shaking. The walls - Dean's forest painting on his bedroom walls, that always calms him. Not his, no. Theirs. Dean had painted the same thing when they'd bought this little house, after everything was over. The dresser in the corner, that they'd made together - Dean had built it, and Cas had carved patterns into it. And Dean. Dean, with his beautiful green eyes, and worried lines.

"Two things you can feel."

He moved his wrists, still being held down by Dean. Dean's skin, burning hot against his own, he could feel that. The soft mattress that they picked out together, so much more comfortable than he was used to.

"One thing you can smell."

Ah. The vanilla scent, coming from the diffuser on his bedside table. His breathing had evened out by this point - his mind was no longer disoriented, and he sighed softly to himself as he came back around. Everything was clear again - where he was, when it was, and who he was with.

"Dean." He breathed out, finally.

"Welcome back." Dean smiled slightly down at him, releasing his wrists. "And good morning."

"I'm so sorry, Dean." Cas frowned, rubbing a hand over his face. "I- It hasn't been that bad in a long time."

"I know, I know. It's cool, Cas." Dean laced their fingers together with both hands, not moving from his position as he straddled Cas' hips. "Remember what Missouri said. Anything new or stressful could trigger a flashback."

Cas nodded slightly, and pulled slightly on his partners hands to draw Dean down into a lingering kiss. He hadn't suffered a nightmare like that in months now. It stood to reason that today, the stress would trigger one. He'd learned to process it fairly quickly now, though, and the regular visits with his therapist, Missouri, were helping. And now that Dean had grounded him, he was switching to an entirely different mood.

He let go of one entwined hand, moving it to tangle in the hair at the back of Dean's neck, pulling him in deeper. His tongue flicked over Dean's lip, and he heard his partner groan before he pulled back.

"Dammit Cas, you start that and we'll never leave this room."

"Hmm." Cas hummed, his hands moving to slip up underneath Dean's shirt. "We have time."

"Cas-" Dean warned, but his protest was cut short as Cas tweaked one of his nipples.

Cas grinned as he heard Dean gasp softly, rolling the little bud between his fingers before he pinched it again. He freed his other hand and snaked it around to Dean's back, slipping inside the band of his boxers to grip Dean's ass posessively. His nails dug into the soft skin, punching a drawn out moan from Dean's lips.

"I love how pliant you are in the mornings." Cas grinned, pinching at a nipple again just to hear more of those little gasps.

"Not my fault you're a sex addict that wants me before coffee." Dean grinned, rolling his growing erection against Cas'.

"Oh, I disagree." Cas answered on a groan, and pulled Dean down to his chest just so that he could run his lips over the exposed collarbone. "It is entirely your fault that I am a sex addict."

"I don't-" Dean started, but cut off with a moan as Cas sucked a dark bruise into that spot on his neck. "Okay. Sure, yeah. Totally my fault."

Cas grinned against his partners neck, then nipped slightly. Dean whimpered softly in response, unable to help the way his whole body rolled with Cas, trying to get as much friction as he could. Cas tensed for a moment, then pushed hard off the bed, successfully flipping them both over. With Dean now trapped beneath him, he made short work of the clothes separating them.

Both stripped of clothing, Cas pressed himself back down against Dean, groaning as their cocks made contact. He slid his length along Dean's, enjoying the friction but keeping it light, teasing, as he reached over to snag the bottle of astroglide from the side table and dropped it on the bed. Dean growled in frustration, his hips bucking up as he sought more friction. But Cas simply chuckled, pulling away slightly to deny the man.

"Cas, fuck... don't be a tease."

"You'll get what you want. But first..."

Castiel pulled away, bringing himself back up to hands and knees to hover over Dean. Green eyes snapped open to follow his movements, filled with desire but also questioning. Cas grinned impishly, dipping his head to kiss a line along the vee of his hips.

"Cas." Dean growled, his hips bucking against the not close enough touch.

"Hush." Cas dipped his head again, dropping a light kiss at the base of his cock.

"Ngh-" Dean bit down on his lip, trying to stay quiet.

Castiel loved playing this game. The one where he would see how long Dean could stay quiet. He slowly kissed a feather light trail up Dean's length, finally reaching the top, to lick a drop of precum from the tip. Dean jerked slightly, his breath hitched, but he didn't let out a sound.

Cas licked a slow circle around the head, then gently took it into his mouth, suckling just on the head. His eyes shot up to meet Dean's as he lowered his head torturously slow, watching the man struggle as he took the entire length into his mouth. Dean's breath was coming in sharp, ragged breaths, and he was biting down on his lip so hard he thought it might bleed.

Cas hummed around the cock in his mouth, noting that it earned him a soft gasp, before he grabbed the bottle he had dropped earlier. He slicked his fingers quickly, then tossed it aside again. He wanted to have Dean a writhing mess before he gave up on the game.

He heard Dean gasp as he pressed a single digit against his rim, massaging around the area teasingly. Cas bobbed slowly, letting Dean's cock slip in and out of his throat easily, the way he knew Dean liked. After a moment, he pressed harder, and his finger slipped inside easily.

Dean whimpered, his hips bucking to thrust into Cas' mouth. He could hold on, stay quiet, a little longer - until Cas pushed a second digit in, and found that spot inside him.

"Fuck, Cas, please.." He whimpered, his hips trying to drive down on his partners fingers.

"Hmm... That has to be a new record." Cas answered after he popped off Dean's cock, chuckling to himself softly as he worked the fingers inside Dean, stretching him, rubbing against that bundle of nerves.

"I'm ready, I'm ready, please, Cas, need you-" Dean broke off on a cry as Cas drove his fingers one more time against his prostate, hard.

"God I love you, Dean. You look amazing like this." Cas told him, removing his fingers quickly and wiping them off on a wash cloth.

He spread himself above Dean, loving the way the man writhed against him, how his legs lifted easily to rest over his shoulders. He loved when he got Dean to the point of falling apart like this. He spread more lube on his hand, then took himself in hand, stroking a few times to spread the slick. Dean was whimpering beneath him, the sound sending hot fire through his groin.

"Fuck me, Cas, please, need your cock in me now- ah!"

Dean's begging turned into a cry as Cas lined himself up, then drove his length into Dean in one smooth motion. Fully sheathed inside his lover, he paused, leaning down to capture Dean's lips against his own in a searing kiss that had Dean bucking his hips, trying to get some movement.

They moved together, Dean pressing his hips down as Cas drove into him, hitting his prostate on every thrust and drawing delicious moans from his lips. Dean was losing in, unable to keep himself quiet or hold still. As the tension built, Dean slipped a hand down to wrap fingers around his cock. The simple pressure had him crying out as his hand moved in time with Castiel's hard thrusts.

"Dean, dean... I'm so close, already..." Cas panted as he dropped his head, mouthing at that sensitive spot on Dean's neck.

"Fuck yes, Caaaas..." Dean moaned as his back arched up, angling just right to hit that spot inside him. "Close, so close, please,"

Cas' breath hitched as Dean changed angles - it made for a different sensation, and he found himself pounding harder into the man beneath him, grunting with his effort. Dean's begging sent tingles shooting through him, loving that he could make this man fall apart for him. He reached between them and joined his hand with Dean's, tightening his grip and pumping his cock fast, until Dean tensed up and finally-

"Cas!" Dean screamed as his orgasm pulled him under, eyes rolling back in his head as he came between them.

"Shit, Dean... Oh god.." Cas muttered as he watched the ecstasy take over.

Watching Dean's face, hearing his scream, and feeling Dean clench around him sent him tumbling over the edge after his lover. They moved together, slowing down as they rode out their orgasm until finally, Cas' body relaxed and flopped down on top of Dean.

They lay there for several moments, catching their breath. Cas lightly carded his hands through Dean's hair, the touch comforting as he lay his head on the man's shoulder.

"We made a mess." Dean finally spoke quietly, amusement in his voice.

"You made a mess." Cas snorted with laughter. "Mine's contained."

"Yeah, yeah. Next time though..."

Cas grinned and lifted himself up slightly, just enough to plant a gentle kiss on Dean's lips. He pulled back and met his eyes, smile turning soft as he stared at the love of his life.

"Shall we shower?" He asked, glancing down at the mess between them.

"Mhmm. As soon as my legs start working again."

That made them both laugh, and Cas dropped his head back on Dean's shoulder, for just a few more moments.

* * *

"What kind of a ridiculous question is that?" Castiel grumbled as he stood in front of the mirror, staring at the image of himself that he almost didn't recognise. He tugged at the tie around his throat, wishing it was looser. "Of course I'm nervous. What if this isn't... What if it's too soon?"

"Castiel Novak, you look at me now." Charlie grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him to look at her, then slapped his hands away from the tie. "Stop doubting. You will relax, you will be happy, and you will get your ass out there."

Cas stared at his best friend, slightly surprised by the vehemence in her voice as she fixed the dark blue tie, tucking it under the vest he wore. He'd chosen traditional black suit, and white shirt, though he had decided against a suit jacket. Instead he wore a buttoned vest, and admittedly he liked the look.

Charlie was wearing a similar outfit, though it was dark blue to match his tie, and her vest had to be tailored to fit her bulging abdomen. It was now that Cas smiled and put his hand on her belly, feeling for the life inside. Charlie gave him a soft look, holding still as the babe inside reacted to his touch and kicked.

"See? Even your daughter thinks you're being a dumbass." She laughed softly.

"Alright, fine. I understand." He took a deep, grounding breath as he dropped his hand and turned toward the door. "It's time."

Charlie went first, holding the door open for him. He stepped out onto the front porch of the house that he and Dean had bought. As followed the path through his gardens and around the side of their home, he couldn't help noticing the little things - the bench that Dean had built for him to sit on, in their first month here, or the little birdbath he'd made and sat right outside their bedroom window.

They made it to the gate that would lead them to the back yard, and Charlie held her hand up for him to wait before disappearing through it. Slowly, as he stared around at evidence of the love they'd built together, he felt his fear melt away.

"I can do this." He told himself quietly. "I want to do this."

"Good, cause it's too late now. Come on, Prince Charming. Cinderella awaits." Charlie grinned at him as she held the gate open.

The first strings of a guitar sung out, and with it he stepped through the gate. He was greeted first by the sight of his friends and family first, standing in his garden sanctuary, smiling at him through watery eyes. As he followed her through the garden path that would lead to the archway at the bottom of their back stairs, his eyes finally found what he was looking for.

Dean. Perfect, beautiful Dean, dressed in a similar suit, following the same path toward the arch, having entered from the gate on the other side of their house. They'd designed the yard in such a way that it was symmetrical, and perfect for this occasion. Sam was leading Dean, wearing a matching suit to Charlie's.

Dean's smile was radiant, and as they stopped mere feet from each other, Cas could feel his eyes start to tear up. It had been two years since they'd won his freedom. Within six months they'd found their dream house, a little cottage outside the city, with plenty of land and trees and lakes. Within a year, Castiel proposed. Soon after Charlie had offered to have their baby. And now, they stood here, in front of Bobby (who had procured a marriage license just for this) with their friends and family, promising their futures to each other.

He barely heard Bobby reciting the necessary words as the ceremony began. He was lost in Dean's eyes, his thumb rubbing small circles as he held his partners hands. How was it that this person had stumbled into his life so dramatically and changed every aspect, to bring them to this point?

He finally snapped out of it when Charlie elbowed him and handed him a ring. He took it, staring at the thin metal band for a moment before meeting Dean's eyes again. Silence fell.

"Dean Winchester." He took a breath, then plunged on. "When I met you... I wasn't ready for you. But you were stubborn, and noisy, and arrogant, and I couldn't ignore you." Dean laughed softly, along with Charlie and Sam, the only ones who knew the full story. "At first I thought you were sent to torture me. But I soon realised, you were sent to change me. You saved my life, Dean, in so many ways. So committing to you, promising that I will be with you through anything that comes our way... I've never been more confident of anything in my life. I love you, Dean, and I give myself to you, my heart and soul, with no reservation. Taking you as my husband is the proudest moment of my life."

By the time he finished and slipped the ring onto Dean's finger, tears were running down his cheeks freely. The look Dean gave him was indescribable as he reached out and placed a hand over Cas' heart silently. Then, Sam stepped forward to pass a ring to Dean, and Bobby spoke his name. Dean cleared his throat with a nod, and stared at Castiel, emotion swimming in his eyes.

"Cas... Castiel Novak. I, uh- You know I've never been great with words, and that's a pretty hard act to follow," It was Cas' turn to laugh through his tears. "I guess, I've never been one to believe in unconditional love, or settling down. But here I am, believing and, I've never been happier. Cas, I'm honoured to become your husband today. I promise to be there for you, to fight for you, and to love every moment with you, through the best and the worst. I love you, Cas."

The feeling as Dean slipped the ring onto his finger was indescribable. It was more than a physical feeling, it was his heart exploding with love. There was a moment of silence, again, before finally-

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husbands. Castiel Winchester, you may now kiss your husband."

As their lips met through their tears, cheers erupted from the small group gathered. They melted into each other's arms, sobbing and laughing, as Charlie and Sam personally congratulated them. And as they proceeded to sign the wedding certificate, Castiel couldn't help thinking...

All of this - It was worth a few sleepless nights.

X-X End X-X


End file.
